Operation Klaine
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get sucked in by the infamous duo to go on a road trip through Ohio. Wes and David are heartset on getting the two boys together by the end of the journey. Let the chaos begin.
1. The Art Of Persuasion

**So it's been a little while since I've attempted a multi-chapter fic. And for a long while I haven't been able to get the idea of a road trip out of my head. So here it goes. I do not own Glee, never have, never will. And my extensive knowledge of Ohio, sucks.**

* * *

Normally if one woke up with another male in his bed, they would;

First, freak out.

Second, demand to know what the hell was going on.

And third, freak out. Again.

But if you're Kurt Hummel, you get used to this kind of thing. Especially if you're at Dalton Academy like he had been for the past two months.

The brunette yawned and stretched before he sat up to make eye contact with the male that had woken him up in the first place. "Hello Wesley Hamilton, to what do I owe this wakeup call?"

"Hey Kurrrrrrtsie." Wes smiled at him, blinking up with what he had deemed the 'I'm going to pretend to be sweet and innocent so that I can get what I want' look. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other male before groaning and rolling out of his bed and making his way towards his vanity to try and reel in his hair.

"What do you want, Wes?"

"I was kind of, maybe, sort of, wondering if you would perhaps go on a road trip with me-" Kurt turned to stare at him with disbelief before the Warbler continued, "and David, and Blaine."

Kurt sighed, of course this was going to be about Blaine. It seemed that since he had arrived at Dalton, Wes and David were heart set on getting the two together.

Not that Kurt would mind.

"And why do I need to be on this trip?" he sighed.

Wes smiled happily. "Because we wanted to know if we could go in the Navigator." We shrunk back at Kurt's hateful glare. "Which we were kind of hoping you would drive since we know that nobody touches your baby."

"I don't know Wes…" Kurt spoke, catching the look on his friends face. "You already told the two of them I was going, didn't you?"

Wes at least had the nerve to look guilty. "Uh…yah…."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Wes smirked happily as he jumped for joy. "Thank you Kurtsie! You won't regret this!" He yelled as he bounded out of the room.

Kurt sighed.

Why did he have a feeling he was going to regret this?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same type of situation was happening in the room of one Blaine Anderson.

"I already told you David, I am not going!"

"Come on Blainey bear!"

"No."

"Did I mention that Kurt was going?"

Blaine immediately perked up. If he were a puppy his tail would be wagging wildly. "Really?"

David nodded his head quickly, a smile on his face. "Although, I guess Wesley and I could just go and bring Kurt with us. All alone in the car…"

"Not in your dreams, Everson." Blaine growled.

David smirked, nodding his head. "I'll got tell Wes!" he grinned before walking out of the room with a grin on his face.

Blaine did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Wes smiled at his friend as he watched David walk out of Blaine's room with a grin. "I take it Operation Klaine is going smoothly?"

David smiled and nodded his head as he took step next to his best friend. "He agreed."

"Kurt was in the second he heard Blaine was going."

David nodded his head before pausing. "Are you sure this is a good idea Wes?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" his friend asked, blinking innocently.

"Because last time you had an idea, there was a fire and you owed Blaine hundreds of dollars' worth of hair gel."

Wes just shook his head in dismay. "One four am fire drill and suddenly all my ideas are bad." He sighed, looking up at his friend. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

David had a feeling that everything was going to be far from fine.

* * *

Kurt grumbled to himself as he woke up the next morning at the wonderful hour of 4:30am. He had spent an hour on the phone last night with his father explaining to him that no, he was not going to get gang raped by the three Dalton boys. And that, yes, he remembered how to fix any problems with the car. And yes he was going to call every night.

After he finally hung up with his father, after a rude interruption from Finn burning something in the kitchen, thankfully for Kurt, not so much the latter, he had to pack his clothes. After making sure all his moisturizers weren't going to spill or break and his clothes were neatly folded and his car charger for both his cellphone and IPod were ready, he had fallen asleep around two thirty. Which gave him approximately 2 hours of sleep.

He slowly pulled himself out from the warm comfort of his sheets as he pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a matching white v neck. He knew he would get stares for not doing his hair or moisturizing routine, but at the moment, he didn't care. At all.

He was startled by a quiet knocking on his door, even though it was Spring Break and everyone had already left. He slowly made his way to his door, opening it, only for his jaw to fall to the floor. Blaine stood in front of him holding a cup of steaming coffee, decked in dark blue skinny jeans with form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of hot pink sunglasses perched on his forehead. Which lead him to stare at the mess of curls that fell around them.

"You're hair…." He muttered softly.

"Good morning to you, too." Blaine laughed, holding out the coffee which Kurt took gratefully, still staring at Blaine's wild mess of curls.

"Are those sweatpants, Mr. Hummel?"

"It's so curly."

Blaine responded with a laugh as he shook his head. "You're tired, aren't you?"

Kurt only nodded his head, taking another sip of the warm drink. "Thanks Blaine."

"Not a problem, can I take your bag for you?"

Kurt nodded his head dumbly, trying not to stare. But Blaine's hair was just so curly and fluffy and he wanted to touch it. He took a step back to let Blaine into his room and he looked around to double check that he didn't forget anything. Keys? Check. IPod? Check. Cell Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Teddy? Che-wait. Kurt looked around the room for a moment, frantically.

"Ready?"

"We can't leave, Blaine."

"Why not?"

"I can't find Beary."

* * *

Blaine watched as the sweatpants clad countertenor started the search for his teddy bear. Normally Blaine would laugh at the little childish antic and tease him over needing the bear. But this was different. Blaine remembered Kurt telling him about how he couldn't sleep without it because his mother was the one who gave it to him, and if he tried hard enough, it still smelled like her.

Blaine got onto his hands and knees and started searching around until he looked under the bed. "Mission accomplished." He smiled, grabbing the black teddy bear, handing it over to the grateful brunette.

"Thanks Blaine." He spoke sheepishly, blushing as he tucked the bear under his arm and made his way out the door. The curly haired boy followed suit, carrying Kurt's surprisingly light suitcase and shutting the door behind him.

He started to wonder how much sleep Kurt actually got if he hadn't worn a designer outfit or bothered to fix his hair. He remained silent as he followed Kurt out into the brisk morning air, still dark. Because normal people were still asleep at this time of day.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Wes and David bickering already about who was going to get shotgun. Kurt's high pitched tone broke through the bickering.

"Neither of you is going to be sitting next to me if you keep bickering like that." The brunette turned to him with a small smile. "You up for shotgun?"

"Totally." Blaine smiled.

"That's because Blainey bear wants to sit next to his teenage dream."

Both boys flushed as Kurt worked on opening the trunk while still holding a teddy bear, and a cup of coffee, along with his small messenger bag.

He wasn't doing too good.

* * *

Kurt frowned as he tried to work on getting the back open, sighing as the door finally clicked and he pulled it open, allowing the boys to shove their bags in the back before he got into the driver's seat.

"Kurt, don't you think you're a little old to carry around a teddy bear?"

Kurt immediately froze, Blaine alongside him seemed to stop what he was doing.

David watched confused, wondering why Wes' question made both boys seemingly cease movement.

"It's uh…." Kurt remained silent as he put the key into ignition, chewing at his bottom lip as he drove, turning his IPod seemingly refusing to answer the question.

Wes sunk back into the seat from the glare that Blaine shot him through the mirror as Kurt continued to drive, the bear perched on his lap perfectly as he plugged in the first destination in his GPS.

Toledo.


	2. Toledo Zoo

**So here is the second chapter of Operation Klaine. The longest so far too! I'm sorry if the routes are incorrect or the proper lengths of time aren't perfect. I spent about an hour going between google maps and mapquest trying to get it all right. Also, if any of you have been to Toledo Zoo, please don't kill me. I was going off the website. Anyways, here we go. Insert disclaimer.**

* * *

"Hey Wes, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he passed the sign for Lima and got onto rout 75, driving an easy pace. They had been driving for two hours and Kurt had silently been listening to the GPS while David and Wes counted car colors. Blaine had fallen asleep a few minutes after they pulled off campus.

Wes perked up, it was the first time Kurt had spoken since the teddy bear incident. "Yeah Kurt?"

"Why is it that, we're driving from Westerville, all the way to Toledo?"

Wes stared at him for a moment. "Because we're going to Toledo Zoo first."

"Yes, but. Columbus is last on the list. Even though it's closest. Wouldn't it be easier to go to Columbus first, then work our way backwards on the list?"

Wes stared at him, sharing a look with David. The two had planned for their last stop to be Coney Island, because it had a lot of different, _romantic_ oppurtunities.

"Because….uh…it's closer to Dalton!" Wes exclaimed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him through the review mirror, keeping his eyes on the road at the same time. "Yeah…that's what I'm trying to say."

"Which means it's our last spot closest to Dalton, last thing to do instead of making a long ass journey home." David lied smoothly, smiling at him.

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense." Kurt smiled.

"Hey Kurt, are we there yet?"

Kurt sighed softly, sharing a small smile with David, who seemed to be the calmer of the two.

"We have about four and a half hours left Wes."

"Why so loooooooong?"

"It takes about seven and a half hours to get to Toledo from Westerville. We just passed Lima about 10 minutes ago."

"But I have to pee!"

Kurt pinched his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "Why didn't you go when we left Dalton?" he asked calmly, feeling like the mother of five year olds.

"I didn't have to go then!" Kurt sighed, staring at the clock. It was 8:16am now, which meant that they were all probably ready for breakfast.

"Okay, okay. How about we stop at McDonalds and get breakfast and you can go to the bathroom, sound good Wes? David?"

The two nodded their heads and continued back into the silence, until they were interrupted by an abnormally loud snore from the passenger's seat. Kurt was the first to laugh, followed by Wes, then David. The loud noise caused Blaine to stir and sit up suddenly, almost slamming his head on the window as he sat up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The three spoke at the same time before laughing hysterically all over again.

"Seriously, what's so funny guys?"

Kurt just shook his head as he turned on the directional and turned into the fast foot wasteland.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to eat all of that." Kurt sighed dramatically. Blaine could only smirk at his friend's look of pure and utter disgust. Kurt had opted for a large cup of coffee and somehow got a muffin. He had no idea how he got a muffin at McDonalds, but he did.

Wes and David, on the other hand. Both had a big breakfast, egg McMuffin's and cinnamon buns, along with numerous hash browns. Blaine opted for just one egg McMuffin and a hash brown.

"You're going to get fat, then you'll be too heavy to fit in the backseat of the navigator." Kurt sighed.

"It's not that bad."

"You ordered half the menu!"

"Jeez mom, chill."

Kurt flinched at David's words.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to have a heart attack or something."

Kurt bit his lip before standing. "I have to go to the bathroom." He announced, wiping his eyes as he bolted to the men's room.

Wes and David looked at each other, then a Blaine, who was glaring as if he were trying to burn holes through his head.

There was complete silence before David finally decided to speak. "Okay Blaine, what's up. First the bear, then that. What's wrong with Kurt?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing and looking up at the two. "Kurt's mother died when he was eight years old. She's the one who got him that bear."

The two boys both paled.

"And his father had a heart attack not too long ago, Kurt almost lost him."

"Oh…."

"Wow…."

"Shit…."

Blaine nodded his head before the three looked up at a slightly red eyed Kurt, but he had another look of disgust on his face. "These bathrooms are revolting. I feel like I just contracted multiple diseases by breathing the air in there."

Blaine smiled, letting out a small laugh as Wes and David both forced smiles.

Well that just made them feel like crap.

Kurt stared at the two Warbler's, raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay boys?"

"Just peachy!"

"Like Mario!"

The three turned to stare at the lead councilman before Kurt broke out into laughter.

"This is going to be a very, very long trip."

* * *

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed, jumping out of the car like a five year old as they came to the front entrance of Toledo Zoo. He was like a little kid, but the other three boys couldn't help but join in on the excitement. The zoo did look pretty amazing, and neither Kurt nor Blaine had been to one in quite some time. So it was just what they needed.

Kurt stepped out of the car with his passenger's and walked towards the main gate, paying their fee and getting day time bracelets. He had a feeling that it was going to be a really good day.

"This is so freaking awesome!" Wes exclaimed, looking around the area like a child at Disney for the first time.

"It's just a zoo, Wes." Blaine sighed softly, smiling all the same at his friends antics.

"_Just_ a zoo?" Wes shrieked, causing a few people to turn and stare before continuing their day. "That's like saying you have _just_ a crush on Ku-"

"Hey look! A carousel!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he dragged the boys through the main plaza of the zoo. All three silenced at Kurt's sudden excitement. Ever since the entire McDonalds incident things had been a little awkward, so they weren't going to suddenly give up this opportunity.

"So you like carousel's Hummel?" David chuckled.

They were all taken aback by the smile on the brunette's face. "Like! I absolutely adore them!" he smiled. "C'mon! We have to ride it!" he smiled, nodding his head as he raced his way over towards the line.

Wes and David exchanged a smile while Blaine just shook his head. "There's no way we're getting out of this, is there?"

"You were in the second you saw that smile." Wes chuckled.

Both boys widened their eyes when Blaine just chuckled, nodding his head.

Well, that was unexpected.

"GUYS! Come _on_!"

Kurt's high pitched voice rang out and the three Warbler's went running to catch up with him.

Kurt grinned, claiming the tallest, largest horse for himself. Blaine had come across him staring up at the beast of a thing before letting out a small chuckle. "Uhmmm Kurt?"

"Don't even think about it hobbit." The countertenor hissed, crossing his arms and staring up at the ribbon clad porcelain structure. "I'll figure it out."

"Whatever you say." Blaine chuckled, getting onto the shorter horse next to his friend.

Wes and David exchanged a glance from their spot a few horses back. "This is perfect Wes!" David grinned.

"How? Kurt not being able to get on the horse is kind of sad….for all of us."

"That's what I mean, we're taller than Kurt, so we can help him up on the horse. Meanwhile, making Blainey boy jealous of touching him!"

"This is why I keep you David." Wes smirked.

The taller boy just shrugged his shoulders as he started towards the boy still staring at the horse. "Shucks, I thought it was because of my good looks."

"That too." The Asian boy smirked, shaking his head.

Blaine watched with a confused expression as he watched David saunter up to Kurt with a small smile.

"Do you need a lift, Kurt?"

Kurt's face lit up. "That would be amazing David!" he grinned.

David smirked before placing his larger hands on Kurt's hips, lifting him easily until he was side saddle, where Kurt carefully fixed his position until he was sitting correctly. "Thank you, David."

"Not a problem, Kurtsie." He grinned before walking away.

Blaine could only scowl at the blush that formed on Kurt's pale features.

David smirked at his friend, climbing onto his own tiger, conspicuously bumping fists with his best friend.

* * *

Blaine groaned inwardly, they had been walking for hours and it was only four in the afternoon. They had rode the carousel, visited the Cheetahs, got lost, ran screaming out of the reptile house, and were now lost again, looking for some elephants.

"Kurt, how could you possibly get the map wrong?" Wes groaned.

"How can you not spot elephants? They're huge!" Kurt retorted, huffing as he smacked the map into David's chest. They all froze when they heard the noise that only an elephant could make.

The four turned in the direction and after a few minutes of walking they came across the elephant exhibit.

"Wow…." David breathed, stepping up as close as they could get to the large creatures.

"Did you know that elephants never forget?" Kurt added nonchalantly. The three turned to stare at him as if he just announced that he was pregnant. "I love animals." He shrugged.

Blaine felt his heart swell a little bit more for the younger boy. He could almost imagine Kurt messing around with a puppy and cuddling it close to his chest.

Oh god he had it bad.

"You're staring." Wes whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "I'm not staring at him! I'm staring at the elephants!"

"Who are behind you." David smirked.

"Shut up." The countertenor hissed before returning his attention to the large animals.

The four spent some time in silence before David finally announced that he wanted to go to the arctic exhibit, at the same time that Wes decided he wanted to see the Aviary and see the birds. The two smiled at each other before turning back to Blaine and Kurt.

"I'll go with you David." Kurt smiled, actually quite excited to see the gray wolf. Blaine wanted desperately to go wherever Kurt was going, but he decided against it. "I'll go with Wes."

Kurt smiled at the two. "How about we meet up at the main plaza at six? Then we can go to the hotel and order some dinner?"

The other's nodded before each pair took of their separate ways.

As Kurt and David walked over the bridge in silence, just taking in the view, David tried to think of a way to let everything out easily. "Enjoying yourself?"

Kurt turned to him with a small smile. "It's the most fun I've had in a long time." Kurt smiled, and it really was.

"So, I uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Kurt smiled as they slowly made their way past the polar bears and towards the wolves.

"Do you like Blaine?" David blurted out, causing Kurt to stop in his tracks and stare at him for a moment.

"Of course I like Blaine, I like all the guys at Dalton they're really ki-"

"You know what I mean, Kurt."

Kurt sighed softly, fiddling with his finger's before sitting down on a bench. "It's….difficult." he finally sighed, looking over to his friend. "Blaine's sweet, and kind….but I don't want to be the mentee who fell for the first gay guy to come parading his way."

David nodded his head. He could understand where Kurt was coming from. He'd heard about his previous encounter at McKinley and knew it was far from glamorous. "Well….if it counts, Blaine likes you."

Kurt smiled at the dark skinned boy and nodded his head. "Yeah…it counts." He blushed.

"C'mon, let's find some wolves and get back."

* * *

"Hey Blaine, look, a Warbler!"

"That's not a warbler, Wes."

"Hmmm…" Wes sighed. "Oh! Look. That one's so colorful compared to the rest of them." He smiled.

"Yeah…kind of stands out against the other's."

"Kind of like someone we know…"

"What are you getting at Wes?"

"Why don't you just ask Kurt out yet?"

Blaine groaned, shaking his head. "I knew it would come to this." He groaned before looking at him. "Kurt's fragile. He's been hurt before, and I'm in no position to just force myself on the kid." Wes shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Blaine. Kurt seems quite smitten with you."

"Wait…really?"

"He likes you, Blaine. Don't lose your chance."

Blaine was struck with the truth in the sentence, as well as the depth, especially coming from Wes.

"Yeah, I'm deep."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's head back."

"Yeah, let me just stop at the gift shop. There's something David and I wanted to get."

"Sure."

* * *

Kurt smiled happily as they were all back in the car, sitting in the parking lot as everyone got buckled in and situated.

"That was so fun!" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, it was. Ready boys?" Kurt smiled, turning to put the key in ignition.

"Hey, Kurt. Wait a sec."

Kurt turned to face Wes, a confused smile on his face. "Yeah?"

Wes thrusted a bag towards that brunette boy, looking down at his knees. "David and I wanted to apologize….for making fun of you earlier, and for what we said at breakfast." Kurt went to speak but David cut him off.

"Just open it, Kurt." He chuckled.

Kurt opened the bag to pull out a small stuffed elephant, he smiled softly.

"We thought it could sit with Beary, and it could also be a reminder of our first trip as friends." Wes smiled sheepishly.

Kurt nodded his head, blinking away tears. "Thanks, guys. You're amazing."

"Awww, Kurtsieeee! We love you tooooooo baby!"

"And, now it's ruined." Kurt chuckled.

The four laughed before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the nearest hotel. They all had the same thoughts running through their minds.

Today was a good day.


	3. Marblehead Lighthouse

**Hey all, I've realized that my timing is wrong for the last one. But let's just pretend that they kept getting side tracked and then maybe stopped at Kurt's house to say goodbye to his parents and everything since that seven hours should have been around three. Kay? Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and here's the next chapter. Insert Disclaimer.**

* * *

Kurt sighed softly as they drove up the gravel path towards their newest destination: Marblehead Lighthouse. He had to admit that he was beyond exhausted from the night before. He hadn't gotten much sleep in two nights and it was finally starting to catch up with him.

As he parked half hazardly in the almost empty park he let his head fall back against the seat.

"Everything okay Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly as he turned to wake up the two boys in the back seat.

"I'm fine." Kurt yawned. "Just really tired."

"I told you that I could drive for you. "

"Please Blaine, it was only an hour drive." Kurt sighed.

"I'm driving next." Blaine smiled smugly before making his way out of the car with the other two who were strangely silent.

"What's wrong guys?" Kurt asked once they were all walking out towards the lighthouse. Kurt had to admit that it was pretty amazing, and he couldn't wait to see how everything looked from on top of it.

"This is just so boooooring! Why are we here?" Wes groaned.

"I'm not really sure, I have no idea where you're taking us. I'm just the driver who listens to the GPS." Kurt sighed.

David pulled his friend to the side.

"Dude, remember the plan?" Wes raised an eyebrow and the taller male sighed. "Blaine loves lighthouses. The view from the top is romantic. Kurt will be with Blaine. DUH!"

Kurt and Blaine shared a confused glance at the whispering before shrugging and making their way towards the lighthouse, paying the two dollar fee and making their way up the stairs.

"Blaine, wait a second." Kurt groaned, leaning against the wall. They were half way up the stairs but Kurt was just so _tired_.

Blaine looked at his friend, a small smile on his lips as an idea formed in his head. He walked down the few steps to Kurt and turned so his back was facing the male. "Get on my back."

Kurt stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." Blaine smiled.

"But, you're shorter than me."

"Kurt, I'm shorter by like, an inch. We maintain eye contact. We're pretty much the same exact height."

"But, I'm heavy!"

"Kurt, you're like a twig. And even if you were heavy, I work out every day. I'm sure I can handle it."

Kurt sighed, running out of excuses as he wrapped his legs around the males waist and his arms gently around his neck. Blaine blushed, grabbing Kurt's legs with his hands as he proceeded up the stairs easily.

Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart stutter a tiny bit at the sudden closeness and he let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder, breathing warm air onto his neck as he buried his face into the soft, curly hair.

Blaine felt a jolt through his entire body and he tightened his hold just a little bit. "You're really tired, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Exhausted." Kurt sighed, burrowing closer. "You should keep your hair like this more often, it's so fluffy."

Blaine laughed, easily pacing up the stairs with Kurt on his back. "I think you should wear sweatpants again."

"That was a one time thing Anderson." Kurt murmured. After he really realized what happened he had spent an hour on his hair that morning and opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue button down, along with a black scarf and vest. "Besides, not all of us can wear jeans and t-shirts all day. Along with those ridiculous sunglasses."

"Don't diss the shades Hummel, or I swear I'll drop you."

Kurt giggled but tightened his grip around the other male.

David smirked at his friend as they followed a few paces behind the two. Taking pictures on their phone which they would be sure to send to the rest of New Directions as well as a few of the Warbler's who were apparently on team Klaine as well.

Blaine sighed as he opened the door to a slightly cold wind before easily setting Kurt on his feet.

"Wow…" the brunette murmured, looking at the view over the water. "This is amazing."

Blaine smiled, leaning against the railing as he looked out at the water. "My parents used to take me here on trips when I was younger. Before they started traveling."

Kurt smiled, looking over at his friend.

"Sounds nice."

"It was, I got so interested in the things that I started collecting little trinket's of lighthouses when I had the chance."

"Kind of like me and carousels."

"Exactly."

Kurt shivered a tiny bit and pulled his scarf tighter. Blaine shared a quick glance with David over the brunettes head and the dark skinned boy grinned, walking away with Wes to another side of the structure.

Blaine took the opportunity to pull Kurt against his chest, warming him up. "I'm glad you came on the trip Kurt." He whispered.

Kurt blushed brightly, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm glad I came too." He spoke, leaning into the lead Warbler's hold. "It's nice to get out of my cage once in a while."

"Cage?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt sighed, time to pull his foot out of his mouth. He turned so their chests were flushed together and he looked at the male.

"It's kind of like I'm Pavarotti, in human form. We love to sing, can fend for ourselves, but we're stuck in this cage. Trying to conform to what people want us to be."

Blaine wrinkled his brows together. "You don't like Dalton?"

"No! I do, don't get me wrong. It's so amazing not to have to worry about what locker I'll be pushed into today or if I'll be changing my clothes once or twice…"

"But…?"

"But….I feel trapped. I used to be able to wear what I want, sing what I want. New Direction's was my second family, and I got a chance to shine…I love the Warbler's I really do…but I don't want to spend my life swaying in the background." He sighed.

Blaine pulled him close into a hug. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have told you that you'd fit in. You shouldn't have to hold back who you are."

"It's not your fault Blaine."

"I think that's what Dalton does. They suck the life out of you and conform you."

"It's not that bad."

"Bad enough for you to feel trapped."

"I guess…" Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine had a sudden urge to just kiss the brunette. Connect their lips and take away all the pain and loneliness that Kurt was feel. He leaned forward, their lips inches from each other.

Kurt stared wide eyed before starting to close the distance.

"Hey guys! Did you know that there are cab-Oh!"

The two pulled away from each other as if they were on fire, both turning a lovely shade of red.

"Sorry to interrupt.

"It's alright." Kurt blushed, looking everywhere but at Blaine, who was doing the same.

"What do they have?"

"Umm. There's this place called Lake Breeze Cabins. They have two rooms and kitchenettes for nightly rental. I thought maybe we could get one instead of a hotel?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds good."

Of course they he didn't know that he and Blaine would be sharing a room.

* * *

"Where's Kurt?" David asked as he Wes, and Blaine all sat at the table in the little kitchen of the cabin.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "He walked into our room, collapsed face first onto the bed, and fell asleep."

The other two smiled fondly. Both the boys were hesitant when they first saw how awestruck Blaine was over the younger boy after they first met, and they were even more hesitant when he transferred to Dalton. But soon after they saw how truly genuine the boy was and that he really did seem to like Blaine, and was not just using him.

Now the two couldn't imagine Dalton without Kurt there with him adding his comments of disdain and critiquing them constantly.

"He has been tired the past two days."

"I offered to drive and everything but he can be stubborn."

"Can I ask you a question, Blaine?" David smiled shyly.

"Sure."

"What exactly did Wes interrupt."

Blaine blushed brightly but buried his head in his hands. "I don't even know!" he exclaimed. They all sat in silence except for the rain that was starting to beat down on the roof. It had started thunder storming when they had pulled in to rent a cabin. Blaine looked back up.

"I mean, I was going to kiss him, and he had leaned into it, and I thought that maybe he wanted to. Then Wes showed up and he jumped away from me, then pretty much avoided me the entire time!" he sighed, letting his head fall down onto the table with a thump.

"I think maybe Kurt's nervous."

David nodded in agreement before they both froze.

Blaine raised an eyebrow from his spot on the table. "What?"

"Guys…?"

Blaine turned around to see what the other two were staring at and they all seemed to internally 'Aww!' at the boy in front of them.

Kurt's clothes were rumpled, his eyes blurry with sleep. His hair was standing up in different directions and he was holding onto the elephant as well as his teddy bear.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"It's dark and scary in there."

Wes was suddenly at his side, cooing over the boy as if he were a small child. Well, he was adorable.

"Come on Kurtsie, let's sit on the couch and Blainey will make you a cup of hot chocolate, okay?"

Kurt only nodded his head, wiping his sleepy eyes as he sat on the couch, immediately burrowing against Wes and letting out a long yawn. "'m tired."

David chuckled, sitting on the other side of Kurt. "How about we put in a movie, okay?"

Kurt nodded once more as Blaine started making the hot chocolate. By time he was finished the movie was on, Wes was ordering takeout and Kurt was fast asleep, his head in David's lap.

"Hey, uh, Blaine. Wanna come substitute as his pillow?" David chuckled.

Blaine flushed and nodded changing into his pajamas before taking David's place, careful not to stir the other boy.

About an hour later Kurt stirred, opening his eyes to look up, seeing Blaine.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Uh…hi?"

Wes chuckled from his spot on the chair, eating his fourth slice of pizza.

"You came out all scared and fell asleep on the couch snuggled up against Wes and David."

Kurt turned a shade of red before sitting up.

"Uh….sorry."

David chuckled and shrug. "It's cool, it was quite end-"

"If you say endearing I will pummel you."

"Ooooh, pummeled by a Hummel! How endearing!"

"That's it."

Kurt launched himself off of the couch and towards the taller male. David screamed like a girl as he tried to stand, only for Kurt to latch onto his back.

"What the hell are you, a spider monkey?" he yelled, laughing as he tried to get Kurt off his back without killing the smaller boy.

"Take it back!"

"Never, endearing endearing endearing!" he laughed.

Blaine laughed, watching his friends mess around as the thunderstorm carried on and the movie ended unnoticed. He shared a look with Wes over the yelling of the other two before Wes smiled at him in understanding.

He was definitely in love with Kurt Hummel.


	4. Cedar Point

**You reviewer's are just amazing and make me smile like a creeper. And all you reader's are pretty kick awesome as well. Thanks to everyone who's favorited and alerted this story, it makes me so happy! I wasn't really expecting to launch out another chapter, but alas, here we go. Thanks again to you all and your reading and review's are really appreciated! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Blaine, Wes, and David wake up the next morning to the sound of humming and sizzling, along with the wonderful aroma of something like cinnamon. Blaine is the first to open his eyes and when he rolls over he's disappointed to see that Kurt's side of the bed is empty, but the aroma of food is too much for him and he finds himself pulling his glasses on and walking out to the small kitchen.

He stands in the entryway for a few minutes, just watching Kurt dance around and cook while singing along to the headphones that are in his ears. Wes follows a few moments later, followed by David. The three stand for a moment in silence, just watching their friend.

"You know, it's really creepy to stare." Kurt chuckles, turning to face them as he pulls out the headphones from his ears. The three blush, getting caught red handed.

"So Kurtsie, what'd you cook us?" Wes smirked, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I swear my gaydar goes off the charts whenever you walk into the room."

David sputters on his coffee, sending it across the table, causing a chain reaction of laughter from Blaine and a frown and pout for Wes as Kurt smiles.

"I have bacon, eggs, toast, and I also made cinnamon buns."

"I think I love you dude." David chuckles, cleaning up the coffee from the table.

"Awww, you too boo." Kurt teases as he fills up three plates and places them in front of the boys, who immediately dig in. Kurt can't help but smile at his friends.

He's so used to cooking for his dad and Finn that he woke up that morning feeling disoriented. Which led him down the street to the grocery store and soon he found himself cooking for the three boys like they were his children.

He sheepishly sips at his coffee as he watches Blaine from behind the cup. The boy is being swallowed by a mess of curls and he has square black glasses propped on his nose that make Kurt want to devour his face. He instead opts for the cinnamon bun.

"So where are we heading next boys?" Kurt smiles as he takes a seat next to Blaine, their knees brushing against each other's and he doesn't think to move it.

Blaine smiles at the boy next to him as he chews on a piece of bacon. Long after Kurt had gone to sleep and Wes had crashed on the chair with a slice of pizza in his hand, he stayed up and talked to David about his feelings for Kurt. When the taller boy wasn't with his partner in crime, he was relatively calm and extremely insightful.

He had told Blaine about the conversation he had with Kurt in Toledo and Blaine just about broke his jaw from the smiling he was doing. But he had to remember that Kurt was still hesitant and scared after everything that happened with Karofsky at McKinley. He deserved to feel safe.

"Cedar Point." Wes smiles, breaking Blaine out of his reverie.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "The place with all those rollercoasters?"

"You've never been?"

"I don't get around much anymore since my mom passed."

David nods sadly and smiles at his from. "Even better then."

"What?"

"You can go out and have all of these experiences. Show your mom how great you're doing."

Kurt blushes but nods his head, distracting himself by drinking his coffee so he won't cry and have to redo his skin routine all over again.

After everything is cleaned up in the kitchen and everyone's packed, they all gather into the navigator for the half hour journey to Cedar Point.

Kurt reluctantly gave up his position as driver and opted for the passenger's seat, but still claiming that he was owner of the car so he got ownership of the radio. All three boys groaned as Kurt pulled out his ipod and plugged it in.

It took the boys a few moments to realize that they were listening to recordings of New Directions so they stopped groaning and actually enjoyed it. Around the same time that Mercedes' voice came through the speaker's, Kurt's phone went off, startling the brunette.

Kurt turned the radio down and put the phone on speaker before answering it.

"Hey boo!"

"Don't 'boo' me white boy!" Mercedes voice came through the speaker and Kurt found himself slinking back into the seat, which made the three Warbler's chuckle. "What is this I hear about you running off on a road trip with the three amigos without telling me?"

Kurt let out a laugh and a chorus of "Hey Mercedes" rang through the speaker's to the dark skinned diva.

"Hello boys!" Mercedes chuckled, Kurt could just imagine her rolling her eyes and he suddenly missed his best friend. "Where are you heading?"

"Cedar Point." Kurt smiled into the phone, propping his feet up on the dash board.

"Blaine there?"

"Driving."

"Hey Merce!"

"Hello hobbit."

Wes and David laughed from the background.

"Hush up dumb and dumber!" Mercedes voice rang through, silencing the two and earning a giggle from Kurt.

"You there Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Are you treating my boy good?"

"I'm still in the car Cedes." Kurt groaned.

Mercedes continued to ignore him as she started to ask is Blaine was taking care of her boy before Kurt interrupted.

"Sorry Merce, we're here, talk to you later! Love you boo!" he claimed before snapping the phone shut with a red face.

"She called you a hobbit." Wes snickered.

"She called you dumb." Blaine retorted.

"Why do I have to be dumber?" Dave chimed in.

Kurt groaned, letting his head fall back on the seat, all he could think was;

Here we go again.

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's reaction. The boy was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement as they pulled into the parking lot.

"We're on an island! With boats! This is so cool!" he exclaimed, causing the pair in the back to smirk and roll their eyes.

They had to admit that they thought the two would be together by now, so they really had to put their plan into action.

David dragged Kurt and distracted him by directing him to the ducks that had gathered around the fountain out front while they put their bracelets.

"Blainey boy." Wes grumbled.

"Yes Wesley?"

"You need to get a move on! We have six more stops before we're back at Dalton! You need to get into those incredibly tight jeans!"

Blaine stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and sighing, walking towards the other two. "I think Kurt's right about your gaydar." He chuckled.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled happily, bounding toward him with something fluffy in his hands.

Blaine immediately smiled at the boy, but confusion etched his features. "Umm, Kurt. What do you have there?"

Kurt held out his hands to reveal a baby duck in his hands. "Look!"

"It's adorable Kurt, but are you sure you should be kidnapping one of the babies?"

"Wouldn't it be awesome to have one?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurt Hummel?" Blaine chuckled, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder's as the countertenor released the animal back into the water.

"What do you mean?"

"No offense dude, but you're kind of an ice queen. I've never seen you so fun and, kid like." David cut in, walking next to the two as Wes grumbled from behind.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I never got to do any of this stuff when I was younger. It's all new to me." He concluded.

Blaine smiled, pulling the blushing boy closer to his side. He'd have to make a trip to the gift shop.

* * *

"You look a little green, Blaine." Kurt laughed at the boy who was getting off of his 13th roller coaster.

"I am never going with Wes again." Blaine grumbled, sitting down next to the boy and stealing his water bottle.

The sun was just setting and the entire day was spent seeing which team could go on the most coasters the fastest; while at the same time David was getting some information on Kurt's feelings towards the lead Warbler.

After his fourth coaster Kurt gave up and found a merry-go-round that he forced David to ride several times before he got cotton candy and waited on the bench for the missing Wes and Blaine.

"I can't believe I went on thirteen roller coasters."

"You're insane." Kurt laughed.

"I know." Blaine grinned, leaning in to steal some of Kurt's cotton candy.

"Hey!" Kurt huffed.

Blaine just stuck out his tongue as Kurt took another bite. Blaine smiled at him, noticing a piece of the purple fluff on the corner of Kurt's mouth. He leaned forward, using his finger to daintily wipe off the sugared treat. "You had a little something." He whispered.

Kurt blushed but smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine grinned, pulling the boy close to him.

* * *

When Kurt got to their hotel room that night, he found a small, stuffed duck waiting on his pillow and couldn't help smiling to himself.

He was seriously falling for one Blaine Anderson.


	5. Complications

**Once again, I find myself updating. I didn't want to move through all the places so fast so I thought this would be a cute little fluffy chapter. Plus we're starting to get somewhere with Klaine. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited, you guys are seriously fantastic. -Insert Disclaimer.**

* * *

Kurt was smiling to himself the next morning as he showered, yesterday had been so fun, but now he was just plain sore. His feet hurt, his lungs ached, and his back was stiff. The warm water did little to ease the tension from so many fast rides and walking. Not only that, but he was almost positive that corndog Wes forced on all of them gave him food poisoning.

Blaine was having a similar predicament. He was almost positive that he had whiplash from the 13 coasters and he felt dead to the world.

Wes was sick to his stomach from the amount of theme park food that he inhaled and David couldn't stand without wanting to curl up and get the pain out of his legs and body.

"David, this is not part of the plan!" Wes groaned from his bed, rolling over to face his friend.

"You think?" he sighed, "We're going to have to put Operation Klaine on pause until everyone's feeling better."

"Well, this makes everything more complicated."

A violent retching sound coming from the bathroom startled all of them. The two finally noticed that the water in the shower had stopped a long time ago and that the room had been silent.

Blaine sat up from his spot reading his book, glasses falling down his nose as he looked around worriedly. "Kurt?"

The three listened in silence before Blaine gritted his teeth, turning to get out of bed before flinching. "Dammit!" he hissed.

"I've got him." Wes spoke, standing up easily. His body was used to going through this sort of thing that he was still able to function. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Kurt, can I come in?"

Kurt looked up from his spot kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. He had just managed to get his boxer's on before the overwhelming urge to empty his stomach took over him. "Yes." He squeaked.

Wes opened the door and looked down at the small boy. He was pale and had a sheen of sweat covering his entire body. "I told you greasy food isn't good for my body!" he chuckled humorlessly.

Wes smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Sorry bro." The lead councilman leaned down, helping Kurt stand as he walked him back to his and Blaine's bed, where the head Warbler was getting dressed.

"I'm going to run to the store and get him some medicine." He announced, still flinching slightly at the pain in his body.

"You don't have to do that Blaine." Kurt whimpered as Wes helped him into bed.

Blaine just shook his head, "It's not trouble at all." He grinned, walking out the door and towards the nearest convenience store.

Blaine sighed softly to himself, he felt bad that Kurt was sick, but at the same time he jumped at the opportunity to be able to take care of him.

David and Wes were grinning slightly, feeling bad for the retching boy who was once again in the bathroom, but they knew that if they let Blaine take care of him, then it would all work out perfectly.

Blaine stepped in through the door half an hour later to find a sleeping Kurt in the bathroom. He sighed softly, looking at his two friends.

"We tried to get him out but he just got sick once he was back in bed." David sighed.

"I'm never feeding him again." Wes exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat.

Blaine chuckled, making his way into the bathroom and sighed when he saw the boy. He looked so worn out and tired.

"Hey Blaine." He croaked, sounding as if he had been chewing gravel.

"Hey you." Blaine smiled before walking into the hotel room. He grabbed the large comforter off of the bed as well as two of the pillows. He helped Kurt so that he was sitting on the toilet before folding the comforter multiple times before he fit it into the large Jacuzzi tub. He placed the two pillows on one side and helped Kurt in.

"You're insane." Kurt chuckled, but got into the fluffy and surprising comfortable cocoon. He was happy they went with the big room, because he was almost positive this would be impossible in a normal hotel bathtub.

Blaine put the blanket over Kurt's shoulder's tucking him in before walking out, returning a few minutes later with all three of the stuffed animals, as well as some saltine crackers, a glass of ginger ale, and the newest edition of Vogue.

"You are the sweetest guy, like, ever." Kurt chuckled, taking a few slow sips of the drink and eating two of the cracker's before holding the duck close to his chest and burrowing into the blankets.

Blaine smiled, placing the wastebasket next to the tub in case Kurt couldn't get to the toilet before dimming the light and making his way to the door.

"Blaine wait."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Can you, stay with me?"

Blaine smiled, nodding his head and retrieving his own blanket and a couple pillows, setting them up and sitting next to his friend outside the tub. He felt at Kurt's forehead, seeing that he still had a fever, but he smiled despite himself because he knew Kurt would get better soon.

"Thanks for taking care of me Blaine." Kurt whispered softly.

"It's no problem." Blaine smiled.

"I'm blaming Wes. And never eating a corndog ever again."

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt burrow into the blanket's. He watched as the smaller boy seemed to drift closer to sleep.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt whispered again, his voice somewhat far away, as if he were fighting for consciousness.

"Yeah?"

"I think that maybe you and I should go on a date."

Blaine nodded his head before sitting upright. "Are you serious, or is this just you being sick?" he asked.

"No….what happened at the lighthouse…." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want that again." Kurt murmured softly. "So say yes."

"Okay Kurt…yes. We'll go on a date." Blaine smiled happily.

"Good." The countertenor whispered before slipping into sleep.

* * *

Wes and David looked up about an hour later when they watched their friend walk in with a large grin.

"You look like Harry Potter on crack." Wes stated, sitting against the headboard as he looked over the top of his laptop.

Blaine sat down with a grin on his face, snatching the laptop from Wes, looking around until he found what he was looking for.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Blainey boy?" David smiled, leaning forward.

Blaine looked up, a large grin plastered on his face.

"I have a date with Kurt."


	6. Carousel Hearts

**I want to thank everyone again for your reviews. I guess I am a pretty fast typer. I hate planning things out so I just type from the top of my head and don't stop. Because if I do I lose it all. Okay, enough rambling. But thanks all of you! If I could give you each your own Beary I definitely would. –Insert Disclaimer-.**

* * *

Kurt yawned, stretching out as he opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was confusion. Why the hell was he in the bathtub? The second was realization. He was sick and Blaine took care of him. Third was horror. He had asked Blaine on a freaking date! And last was acceptance. He had a date with Blaine _freaking_ Anderson!

Kurt grinned to himself, getting out of the tub and walking out of the bathroom where he found Blaine, Wes, and David sitting at the small table near the window eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Wes grinned happily, holding out half a grapefruit which Kurt took graciously.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Feeling better now?" David asked, pulling a seat up for him.

Kurt nodded, sitting down on the seat that David had gotten him as he took a spoonful of grapefruit into his mouth, enjoying the fact that he could finally stomach something other than crackers and ginger ale. "Yeah, Blaine took good care of me." He smiled, flushing softly.

Blaine turned a shade of red but returned the smile as he watched the boy across from him. He was starting to wonder if maybe Kurt didn't remember the fact that they had a date coming up. He chewed on his lip, he didn't know how to ask him so he did the second, probably stupidest option, kicking Wes in the leg.

"Hey!" he yelled, Kurt raised an eyebrow and Wes caught up. "Hey, uh, Kurt?"

"….yes…?"

"When are you and Blaine going on your date?"

Kurt flushed but smiled. "I'm not sure."

Blaine looked up with a smile. "I was thinking tonight?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds great!"

* * *

"Blaineeeeeee."

"Kurt, it's not going to take long, we just pulled out of the parking lot."

"How long is it going to takeeeee?"

"Around eight minutes."

"Really?" Kurt asked, immediately perking up. He was actually surprised that there was no awkwardness. But he was pretty mad that Blaine didn't tell him where he was going, because he had no idea what to wear. He currently had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a dark blue button down, a white scarf, as well as shined up dark blue loafers.

Blaine on the other hand, looked sexy as hell. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans along with a tight fitting black V-neck t-shirt. He wore polished black dress shoes and of course, his square lensed black glasses.

Kurt leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He really wish he knew what the hell was in Sandusky so he could figure out where they were going.

"Stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles."

Kurt responded maturely by sticking his tongue out.

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he pulled up to their destination.

"No. Way." Kurt murmured, staring up at the building in awe as they both got out of the car. Blaine took Kurt's hand and the other just smiled, gripping it back.

"You like it?"

"You have no idea." Kurt smiled, walking up to the building in question.

Sandusky Ohio's Merry-Go-Round Museum.

The two walked up the steps and under the pillared structure until they walked through the doors, paying the fee and stepping into the main hall.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt stare in awe. "They have a new exhibit called 'Wild!'. It's supposed to have a whole bunch of different carousel animals."

"Blaine….this is just…amazing…." He sighed happily, looking around in shock.

"I'm glad you like it Kurt."

"Like it? I love it! You really have no idea what this means to me."

"You like carousels that much?"

"It was the one ride my mom, dad, and I all ever seemed to agree on." Kurt smiled happily, looking around.

Blaine turned to look at the boy, taking a leap and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist carefully. "Well then, let's make us of that agreement."

Kurt smiled, nodding his head as they walked towards the large carousel. Kurt chose a giraffe and Blaine took the one next to him, which happened to be a zebra. Kurt turned towards him, looking down at his date with a grin plastered on his lips.

"I'm glad we finally did this." Kurt smiled, looking around at the carousel.

"I am too…I really like you Kurt."

"I really like you too."

The boys grinned at each other as the ride started and Kurt closed his eyes, taking in the entire amazing feeling of that moment.

If there was anywhere in the world better than this, well it had to be a lie.

* * *

Blaine knew that he should probably be watching the man carving a new horse animal out of the wood, but he was infatuated with the look on Kurt's face. It was something between excitement, amazement, and another feeling that he couldn't really understand.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled and the look in his eyes almost took away Blaine's breath. A sparkle that was never there before, a blush that was more than embarrassment. Blaine didn't know when he started noticing all of these things, but he had to swallow hard and look away.

Because he was too deep to dig himself out now.

He was in love with Kurt, more than in love. He wanted to spend every day like this, watching that perfect smile that only seemed to come around once in a blue moon. Watch Kurt's walls fall down to reveal the scared, carefree boy beneath them.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, earning another heartwarming smile.

As the two walked towards the gift shop Kurt couldn't help but think that he wanted this, all of it. To walk everywhere with Blaine's hand in his own. But he was still scared. This was their first date and he couldn't just suddenly want to be Blaine's boyfriend. That would be insane, right?

Blaine lifted up a horse plush and waved it in front of Kurt's face. "To add to your collection?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in that silly way that he did while he was doing things like singing. And the little quirky smile that was a bit uneven.

Oh no.

No no no no no!

He really was in love with Blaine, wasn't he?

Kurt sighed softly and Blaine turned to face him. "Is everything okay Kurt?"

"Perfect, Blaine." Kurt smiled, watching as he walked towards the register. "You're absolutely perfect." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

Blaine smiled as they walked out of the restaurant. The day had been pretty long, but it was also amazing and wonderful and perfect.

"You know, it's going to be weird." Kurt chuckled.

"What is?"

"The fact that after our first date. We're going to be going back to the same room, sharing a bed. And having David and Wes harping on us for details."

Blaine laughed, running a hand through his curls. "You're right." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder's as he looked out at the water near the parking place. Although Ohio, in Kurt's words, was a cow town. It was also really beautiful at night when you were near the water.

Blaine frowned as some of that water hit his face, then his shoulder's, then his hands. He looked up, noticing that the water was actually coming from the clouds. Great, just what he wanted, rain. He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, let's get back before we get caught in the rain."

Kurt turned to follow, looking up at the heavy drops that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He looked at the lights and the water and thought that this night was something that he wanted in his mind forever. He looked up at the curly haired boy, stopping. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, turning around.

And immediately into Kurt's lips.

The brunette smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, relishing in the smooth, soft skin as their lips met each other's. Moving slow and cautiously at first before they both gained more confidence, their tongue's seeking and gaining entrance.

When Kurt finally pulled away he had a faint blush on his face. Blaine grinned down at him, moving a few strands of now soaked hair from his face, pecking his lips once more.

"I always knew there was something I loved about the rain."


	7. Aurora Or Bust

**Oh my Gucci, all of you are absolutely wonderful. I can't believe all of the reviews and alerts I've gotten in the past like, 2 days. You all are just amazing and I want to shower you with glitter and hugs. Thanks to everyone who's been reading along and a special hug to your reviewers. If there is anything you're interested in seeing send me a message and I'll see if I can incorporate it. Alright, enough rambling. –Insert Disclaimer-**

**

* * *

**

"Shut up Wes!" Kurt ground out as he sat behind the driver's seat. They were currently driving from Sandusky to Aurora but had yet to pull out of the parking lot. Blaine was currently returning the room keys while David was finishing putting the bags in the back.

"I just want to know if you guys kissed!" Wes exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"Who allowed you to ride shot gun?" he hissed, his pale finger's clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"I'll move so you can sit next to your boyfriend, just answer my question."

"Blaine is not my boyfriend!" he shrieked, smashing his hands down on the wheel. "Now leave me alone!"

At that exact moment Blaine had decided to walk out of the hotel and towards the car. David was making a cut throat notion to tell him to get away but Wes had already spotted him. "Blainey boy!" he smirked, bolting out of the car before Kurt could get his hands on him and tie him to the roof of the navigator.

"Wes, are you tormenting Kurt?" Blaine asked in a monotone as he looked at his red faced companion.

"No! He just started yelling and I was so scared!" Wes mock cried.

David sighed, sitting in the passenger seat as the other two were conversing a few yards away. "Sorry about him Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine…I just…" he sighed, letting his head fall onto the wheel. "I don't want to rush into this. It's all so new! I mean, I've never even really touched a guy, let alone properly kissed one!"

"Except for Karofsky, and…now Blaine?"

"And Brittany."

David laughed. "Oh yeah, but that doesn't really count."

"I know."

"But since Blaine was your first proper kiss, it feels scary and new and you're still unsure." David finished.

Kurt looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Exactly!"

David smiled, "Want me to sit up with you?"

"Please?" Kurt smiled sheepishly.

Neither were really sure how it happened but they had suddenly become really good friends. David always seemed to know how Kurt was feeling and different ways to help him out. It was also good that he knew Blaine so well. "Everything's gonna be fine, Kurt."

The brunette smiled. "Thanks David."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Kurt, the cars sputtering."

"I know Wesley, just let me get off of the highway and I'll take a look at it." Kurt ground out, pulling off at the nearest exit and onto a side patch of road.

"Kurt, do you really think you're going to be able to fix the car?"

All three boys turned to face Wes in the backseat, Blaine held his head in his hands and David slunk back into his seat.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Wesley?"

"Just….you're so….feminine."

Kurt just glared daggers at the boy before reaching over David and opening the glove compartment and pulling out an older rag. He slammed the compartment closed and got out of the car, walking around and lifting the hood as a small stream of steam rose into the warm air.

Blaine, David, and Wes had all filed out of the car as Kurt worked under the hood, spending a few minutes under there before he came back out, a small smudge of grease across his cheek and on his hands. He sighed, wiping his bangs out of the way and getting a few more smudges on his forehead.

"It's the radiator. Can one of you grab me a water bottle?"

David nodded, going to get the bottled water.

"Why do you need water?" Wes asked.

Kurt ignored him as he wiped the grease from his forehead and Blaine turned to his friend.

"It's overheated." He sighed.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's knowledge as he leaned back against the car.

"Yeah, but how does Kurt know that?"

Kurt's fist clenched as he looked at the male beside him and had the impossible urge to smack him across the face. He took a step forward.

"Listen here, Wesley. Just because I am a gay boy with impeccable taste and an extensive knowledge of fashion, don't you dare think that I'm some weakling who doesn't know a fuel gage from a radiator." He snapped, glaring up at the taller male before turning and snatching the water bottle from David.

"And for your information I've been working on cars since I could hold a wrench. And not only that but I was kicker on the football team and won their first and only game that season. So I am one hundred percent _male._"

Wes stared for a moment, slinking back under Kurt's glare. "I'm…uh….gonna go wait in the car." He squeaked before turning and running to the backseat.

Kurt smiled to himself as he removed the radiator cap and poured in the water. "We should be all set." He spoke, wiping off his hands as he turned to face the other two.

"Something wrong?"

David smirked. "That was…."

"Hot."

Both boys turned to stare at Blaine for a moment before laughing. David shook his head. "I'll go talk to Wes." He smiled, walking to the car as Blaine stood with Kurt.

"So you think I'm hot when I'm pissed?"

"I kind of have the image of you bent over a car in a football jerseys stuck in my head."

Kurt stared at him for a moment and started laughing hysterically. "Oh Blaine." He giggled, pulling the male close to him.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "You have a little something."

"Oh, I've heard that line before." Kurt teased as Blaine wiped the grease from his cheek.

"I…uhm…the car…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, just kiss me." He smirked.

Blaine smiled to himself before pulling Kurt into a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Guess we should get back in the car before Wes starts crying from your scolding."

Kurt smirked, turning and slamming down the hood.

"Aurora or bust."

Blaine smirked, pulling him close once more and into a chaste kiss.

"Aurora or bust." He smiled before the two jumped apart at the loud honking of the horn in front of them.

Kurt turned to glare at the boy through the windshield.

"Wesley Hamilton you are so _dead_!"


	8. Wildwater Kingdom

**You all are seriously amazing, so thanks for staying through this. I also wanted to tell you all that I'm doing Kurt requests, so please feel free to send me one and I'll see what I can do. Oh and for reference, the ride that Blaine is talking about is kind of like a giant funnel that you go down on a tube with four people. –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt thought that it should definitely be illegal for Blaine to wear swim trunks. Especially with a muscles chest like the one he had. He couldn't stop himself from staring as he sat on their bed in the hotel room. Blaine was the last one to get changed into his swimsuit as Wes, David, and Kurt waited in the room.

The hotel was right across from their next destination; Wildwater Kingdom.

Kurt could hear the music and laughter from across the street and he was actually pretty excited to get going. But at the moment he was pissed because he couldn't get on the damn sunscreen. "Do you need help?" Blaine's voice had asked.

And that's how Kurt got caught staring. Because frigging toned and muscled Blaine Anderson was going to come massage his half naked body.

He flushed and nodded his head. "Yes please."

David smirked from his spot, continuing to look at a map of the water park as Blaine started to rub the lotion on his back, neck, and shoulders.

He tried not to imagine the muscles rippling on his arms as he massaged the lotion into his skin. But it wasn't fair! Blaine was something out of those Muscle magazines that April Rhodes had given him.

He chewed on his lip as Blaine's hands traveled lower until they were at the base of his spine, rubbing the lotion in soothing circles and Kurt was almost sure that he was about to make his swim shorts a bit tighter if he didn't stop.

Blaine smirked to himself. He knew exactly what he was doing to the smaller male by the way that he was squirming under his talented hands. He decided that he should put the poor boy out of his misery as he pulled away. "You're all set."

He smiled as Kurt turned a bright shade of red trailing down his entire chest and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if that blush traveled beneath his shorts. He shook his head. When the hell did he become so turned on?

Oh yeah, the second Kurt's slender, slightly muscled body walked out in nothing but a pair of light blue swim shorts.

Neither boy knew that the other had the same thoughts running through their heads.

"You know, if you guys are going to have a staring contest, we can totally leave." Wes spoke, breaking the two out of their reverie as they turned to glare at their friend.

"I was just going to thank Blaine."

"And I was going to tell him it was no problem."

Wes rolled his eyes before standing and grabbing his towel. "Wonderful, porcelains been protected from the sun, can we go now?"

Kurt glared, grabbing his towel and perching his sunglasses on his nose before storming out in a very Rachel Berry sort of way.

"Diva." Wes muttered.

"Do you want another bruise?" Kurt's high pitched voice rang from down the hall.

Wes cupped his hand over his black eye protectively and David laughed, patting him on the back.

"Watch yourself." He chuckled.

* * *

"There you are!"

Kurt looked up, blinking rapidly as he pulled his sunglasses up to see Blaine, dripping wet, his curly hair plastered in different directions from the water. He couldn't help but stare at the droplets of water running down his muscled chest. "Everything okay Kurt?"

He nodded dumbly. What was he supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just imagining myself licking the water off of your body.'?

Yeah. Right.

"What's up Blaine?"

"Umm, besides the fact that we've been at the water park for two hours and the only thing you've done is lay in a chair."

"So?"

"It's a _water_ park, Kurtsie."

"Anddddd?"

"Come on. David, Wes, and I are all going to go on the Liquid Lightning and we need a fourth person."

"I'm not going on that lawsuit waiting to happen."

Blaine sighed, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Kurttttt!"

"No, Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip before smirking, if Kurt was going to be like this, then he was going to play dirty. He made his way over to the boy on the chair, looking around at the empty cabana. No wonder Kurt had been so hard to find, was this place even supposed to be open?

Blaine smirked, straddling the boy in the chair as he pulled his sunglasses off, dripping cool water onto his form.

"B-Blaine, what you doing?" Kurt asked, swallowing hard.

Blaine wondered for a moment if maybe this was too much for Kurt, but he had been the one to initiate both of their kisses, so he decided it was his turn.

"I'm just," A kiss to Kurt's shoulder, "trying," A kiss to his collar bone, "to get you," A kiss on his pale neck, "to come join," A kiss to his jaw, "the fun."

Blaine smirked as he landed the last kiss on Kurt's lips, his tongue grazing the countertenor's lower lip, who immediately gave him access, moaning softly into the kiss as he felt the cool water and Blaine's warm body on his skin.

The lead Warbler finally pulled away, leaving the brunette breathless beneath him. "So, what do you say?"

Kurt blinked, shaking himself out of his daze. "Okay."

* * *

The four boys laughed as they made their way out of the park, Blaine slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Did you hear the way Blaine screamed like a girl?"

"Shut up Wes!"

"Everyone heard it Blainey boy, no way of denying it."

"I thought I was going to flip out of the float!"

"Blaine, you screamed more than a girl at an early screening of Breaking Dawn."

"Yeah well, you screamed more when you found that spider in your suitcase!"

Kurt and David shared a smirk as the two went back and forth with their banter. Kurt couldn't help but lean closer to Blaine, letting his head rest on his shoulder as they walked.

Blaine smiled down at the boy, feeling that he could get used to the warm feeling that settled in his stomach and chest.

As they piled into the room all four sighed in relief.

"I'm taking a shower." David announced.

"I'm going to find something on t.v." Wes spoke.

"I'm ordering room service."

Everyone turned to stare at Kurt. "What? I'm hungry!"

"You never eat."

"I'm not anorexic boys."

"Order me a burger and fries!" David called from the bathroom.

Kurt smiled as he pulled out the menu and the phone, ordering each of their dinner's as they all took turns in the shower.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Blaine looked up from his spot on the couch, wondering if maybe Kurt was going to complain about no hot water. Then again, it was a hotel. He shrugged, Kurt was the one who had decided to take a shower after dinner.

"It's just me! David and Wes went out to get snacks." He yelled back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course they did.

"Blaine! Could you bring me my shampoo and conditioner; I forgot it in my bag!"

"Sure, where about?"

"Front pouch in a make-up bag!"

"Got it!" Blaine called, walking into the bathroom, freezing for a moment as he swallowed hard. He could see Kurt's silhouette through the foggy glass door. He could just imagine the naked form with water streaming down it. He bit his lip, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Blaine?"

"Y-yeah, right here."

He handed the bottles to Kurt's hand stretched out through the slightly open door. He had to resist the urge to slam it open and take Kurt right there.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, taking the bottles.

"No problem." Blaine whispered, turning and walking out of the bathroom, collapsing onto the bed face first.

That boy was going to be the death of him.


	9. On The Road Again

**It's seriously 5:04am and I should be sleeping, but instead I'm going to write another chapter. On another note: Over fifty reviews? You guys are seriously amazing. I'm going to say it so many times that you'll get sick of this and leave. –Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt's been wondering what's going to happen once they get back to Dalton. Is Blaine going to forget what happened between the two? Will he ask Kurt out on a date or ask him to be his boyfriend? He thinks that maybe Blaine's not that into him.

He knows it's ridiculous because they obviously have something going on between them because Kurt can _feel_ it. And he's never felt something like this before.

But he's been the one to initiate two out of their three kisses, and he's the one who asked Blaine out on a date.

He starting to internally freak out and wonder if Blaine is maybe having second thoughts on this entire, well, whatever _this_ is.

Kurt sighs to himself as he lies curled up in the front seat of his navigator. He gave up the role of driver to Blaine for the two and a half hour drive from Aurora to Columbus.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asks worriedly, keeping one eye on the road as he steals a glance at Kurt. He can't help but swoon because the boy has his seat pushed back and is curled up under a blanket that David found, clutching his stuffed horse.

Kurt realizes that he's been thinking these thoughts while half asleep and he can't just flat out tell Blaine that he's having an internal break down because he wont _get a hold of his balls and just ask him out on a second date already._

Kurt blinks up at him through hazy eyes and opens his mouth to speak before his stomach grumbles. He blushed furiously and burrows back into the blankets. "'m hungry." He mutters.

Blaine chuckles. "Why didn't you just say something?

"'m tired."

David chuckles leaning over the seat on his lap to ruffle the hair of the smaller boy, who doesn't even make a protest as he snuggles further in. He himself is starting to wonder when one of the boys is going to take the next step.

He remember walking in the night before to find Blaine flushed red and pacing while Kurt was singing away in the shower, unaware of his not yet boyfriend freaking out in the next room over his naked body.

"Hey Wesley?"

"Yes Blainey bear?"

Blaine frowns, but he's gotten used to it so he just ignores the name.

"Could you look up some restaurants we may come across?"

"Right-e-o Buddy-o…..hey!"

"What?" All three, even the tired Kurt, exclaim.

"We go right past Westerville to get to Columbus! Then we go even further away to go to Cincinnati!"

Kurt can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Wes questions.

"Because you probably forgot that we were going past Dalton and to my house in Lima."

"Oh….yeah…our last sleepover before break ends."

"Duh." Kurt giggles.

"Shut up."

Kurt smiles before blinking up at Blaine as he reaches his hand out from under the blanket to grip Blaine's.

The lead Warbler smiles as he keeps one hand on the wheel.

And if the boys in the back notice, for once they don't say anything. They just relish in the greatness of Operation Klaine.

* * *

The boys finally find an Outback Steakhouse in Macedonia as they're heading through and Kurt willingly accepts the suggestion and practically bounds out of the car.

They had only been driving for twenty minutes which meant they still had a little over 2 hours left on their journey, but no one was going to turn down the boy who looked anorexic's request for food.

As they step into the restaurant Blaine realizes just how hungry he was. It's about four in the evening and so they would be arriving later in Columbus than they thought. But they still had a week left of break, so there was no rush for time.

He starts remembering how he hasn't talked to Kurt at all about another date or asking the male to be his boyfriend, and the boy in question hasn't brought up the subject either. He has noticed Kurt and David are getting close, always talking and laughing together.

He's not worried, of course, that he's losing his crush to his best friend, because David is a good guy, and Kurt is really starting to trust him. But he can't help but feel jealous, and that he wants to be the one to make Kurt laugh like that and smile all the time. Even though he's been reassured plenty of times by Wes that Kurt is one hundred percent into him.

But then again, Kurt's flirting with the man working behind the counter and seating people. They're laughing and chatting animatedly as if they've known each other for years. And the other male has the nerve to _put his hand on Kurt's arm. _And that is just not good because Kurt is _his_ and he is the only one who should be allowed to touch Kurt like that and get away with it.

Wes notices this and immediately places his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He can't help but think that maybe Kurt's not that into Blaine as they all thought. And suddenly he sees Operation Klaine going down in flames and that will just not due. So while Kurt's laughing and chatting with this new guy he marches his way over, poking Kurt in the arm.

"Ouch…uhm, Hello Wes." Kurt smiles, rubbing at his arm from the particularly hard jab to it.

"Hey, uhm, remember Blaine?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow as the boy in question and David make their way over. And then Kurt gets what's going on and he _laughs_! Wes feels anger flare in him and David looks a tiny bit disappointed, but Blaine has the face of a kicked puppy so Kurt decides that maybe he should put them out of their misery.

"Uhm. This is Dustin, my _cousin._ I forgot that he works here."

The three boys gape at their friend, feeling their embarrasment bubble over.

And that's how Blaine, Wes, and David find themselves pulling out of Outback with a free meal under their belts and little giggles leaving Kurt's lips.


	10. Finding Klaine

**All of you are just great, and I'm happy that all of you are enjoying the story. This chapter took longer than it normally would for me, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all will like it. –Insert Disclaimer-  
**

* * *

"Haven't we already been to a zoo?" Kurt questioned from his spot perched in the front seat as they drove into Columbus.

"Yes, but this is different." Wes spoke. "It has an aquarium."

Kurt shrugged his shoulder's leaning back in the seat. Ever since they left the restaurant Blaine had hardly spoken two words to him. He was really starting to worry. He sighed, turning his attention back to Wes. "Can we switch spots?"

Wes could only stare at him. "Why?"

Kurt blushed. "The front seat is too cramped, I can stretch out my legs back there."

Wes stared at the obvious lie but just shrugged, "Blaine can you pull over."

"Sure?" the boy in question answered, pulling over onto a side spot of road while the two switched seats. Kurt smiled thankfully, even giving Wes a hug before he got into the backseat next to David.

The taller teen smiled at the soprano, leaning forward to whisper to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Kurt smiled back, he knew that David always had an idea when something was wrong with him. He leaned forward to whisper back to him. "Does Blaine hate me or something?"

David stared at him in disbelief. "Why would he hate you?" he whispered, the radio turning on and Wes was giving them a knowing glance, nodding his head to tell them that Blaine was in la la driving land and wouldn't hear them now.

Kurt smiled thankfully before turning back to his friend. "Ever since the thing in Outback with my cousin, he's completely ignored me."

David chuckled, ruffling Kurt's hair even more. "He was jealous, Kurt. We all thought that you were flirting with that guy!"

Kurt let out a laugh as he shook his head, dropping it into his hands while he giggled. "Oh my gosh! You all thought I was flirting with Dustin! You know I like Blaine!" he whispered, raising his eyebrows.

David shoved him gently and shook his head, causing Kurt to look up again, suddenly serious.

"Well, if he was jealous, why won't he ask me out?"

"Didn't he ask you out first?"

"No, I was falling asleep in the bathtub and I told him we should go on a date." He spoke, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the sound.

"Well that'll be a story to tell the gay babies."

"Shut up!" he laughed, smacking David playfully against his arm.

Blaine's brows furrowed in the front seat as he watched Kurt through the rearview mirror, fixing his gaze angrily on David. Why did it seem like everybody was after Kurt?

David caught the gaze and a small smirk formed on his lips as he leaned forward to whisper into Kurt's ear. "I think, Blaine needs to see how available you really are, or he'll never make a move. He's too much of a gentleman."

Kurt smirked, nodding his head as David started sending a text to Wes. _'Operation Klaine is going way too slow.'_Wes looked down at his phone before nodding his head. _'Got a plan?' _

David turned to look at Kurt, the brunette nodded his head. _'We're going to show Blaine just how available Kurt is. You're friend still works at the zoo, right?'_Wes nodded his head, making it look as though it was to the beat of the music, knowing Blaine and Kurt would understand the gesture. That's how he got them free day passes to the zoo in the first place.

David saw the nod and smirked. _'Well, we're going to have him flirt hard core with Kurt. Blaine is going to have to make a move.'_

Kurt read the message over David's shoulder, smiling and nodding. If he was willing to make the moves, well:

Blaine was going to have to grow a pair.

* * *

"That guy is practically all over Kurt! And he's just letting it happen!" Blaine hissed, clenching his fists to his side as he watched Kurt flirt with some guy in front of the aquarium entrance of the zoo. The day had been going perfectly until the guy, Austin, had literally walked into Kurt.

He apologized and the whole dilemma started with Kurt batting his lashes and Austin frigging _handing him his phone number_!

"That would be called flirting, Blainey boy." Wes smirked, siding up to his disheveled friend.

"But why is he flirting? I-I thought that _we-_"

"You what, Blaine?" David sighed, walking to the other side of his friend. "You can't spend forever being the gentleman and taking your time. Kurt asked you first. He kissed you first. He's not going to wait forever." He spoke, motioning towards the two laughing boys.

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Oh for the love of puppies, Blaine!" Wes exclaimed. "Is it not blatantly obvious? Kurt _likes_ you, he really, really likes you. And you like him. Hell, you two love each other. You're both just so unsure of the other. Take a leap of faith and just ask. Him. Out."

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, his mouth gaping open as he fixed his gaze onto Kurt.

The brunette glanced over at Blaine before looking back at Austin, still keeping his body language flirtatious. "Thanks for helping me out with this."

"It's the least I can do for Wes."

"You've been friends for a while?"

"Yes, before Blaine came along we were really good friends, but he was always so scared to meet anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yupp. Can you believe that he was actually shy at one point?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. He couldn't imagine Wes being anything but obnoxious and loud.

"Then Blaine came and joined Dalton, and everything worked out. I had just graduated and Blaine was new." He smiled, brushing some hair behind Kurt's ear. "Blaine's a good guy, and you are two. You both just need to let go and live a little bit."

Kurt smiled up at the boy; he could see where Wes got his open mindedness. "Thank you, Austin."

"Not a problem, Kurt."

Kurt watched as the tall blonde walked away, he turned his attention to the glass of the tank as a clown fish swam towards him, he pressed his finger's to the glass as the small creature floated there near his fingertips.

Blaine sighed, watching the smaller boy on his own, transfixed by the colors on the fish. "I should just make the move, huh?"

"Blaine, you've been walking on eggshells since you sang with him. You've got to do something."

Blaine nodded at David before walking towards the countertenor.

Kurt almost jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his waist before he turned to see Blaine next to him, smiling.

"You like clownfish?"

"Remember that movie, Finding Nemo?"

"Yes."

"Nemo lost his mom, and had nobody but his dad. And his dad had always tried really, really hard to take care of the only link to his wife that he had left." Kurt spoke, watching the shimmering scales on the fish. "But then, Nemo thought that he could take care of himself, and he ended up getting lost in the process."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, tightening his grip on his waist as he listened.

"The dad wanted nothing more than to have his son back. But his son had lost himself along the way. He had moved far away from home, but while he was in this new, different place, he met a few new friends." Kurt smiled. "And they were crazy and weird and different. But they were also really, really nice."

Kurt looked up, blinking at him. "And eventually, with the help of all those friends…Nemo found himself again. Marlin found Dory and Dory had her squishy, whom she loved like a child that she wanted Marlin to love. And in turn, Dory loved Nemo."

Blaine smiled down at the body speaking, pressing his fingers on the glass next to Kurt's as the fish swam around.

"Everything worked out for Nemo." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, turning the two of them away from the tank and down through the zoo, past the different animals and small rides. Past the gift shops.

"I know, that I can be a little _too_ dapper. And I know that you're scared. But I also know that both of us can take that next step." Blaine spoke as the two of them walked towards the carousel in the zoo, causing Kurt to smile.

"And we learn things about each other. So, let's go on a date. Learn new things about each other."

Kurt smiled, tilting his head up as Blaine cupped his face, kissing him sweetly.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you Blaine Anderson."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled as they walked towards the carousel.

"You want to know something?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled as they walked up the steps and onto the ride.

"Nemo was always my favorite Pixar movie." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned, taking his hand.

And this time, he didn't choose one of the horses or the other animals.

He was content to sit on the bench, curled into Blaine's arms.


	11. Say Cheese

**Thanks to all of you wonderful reader's and reviewers. Each of you is simply amazing. We finally have the budding romance of Klaine, and I love you all for sticking around and being so wonderful. I appreciate all of you. –Insert Disclaimer-**

_

* * *

_

'What are you wearing?'

Kurt stared down at his phone, eyes widened and his lips slightly parted. What the hell was he supposed to do with that sort of text message? He double checked to make sure the sender was who it said; Blaine. Kurt swallowed, staring at the four words on his cell phone. He knew that both of them had taken their relationship to dating, but still. He had hardly touched Blaine!

Kurt nervously typed in a reply. _'Jeans and a t-shirt?'_ Maybe Blaine would get the picture that he was in no way going to sext him. Not when they were just going on their second date. Blaine wasn't even his boyfriend!

His phone buzzed and he opened the newest message, his stomach clenching even more. _'Make sure your jeans aren't too tight.'_

Kurt chewed on his lip before quickly typing. _'Why is that?'_

The next reply came a few seconds later. _'You need to make sure you can get flexible.'_

Kurt's eyes widened even more and David finally decided to put down his magazine and walk over to the boy who looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. "Everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him wide eyed and thrusted the phone with the messages on it, starting from the first one Blaine sent to the one that recently came in. "What the hell do you make of this?"

David took the phone, reading the first message down to the last, his eyebrows furrowing together. That didn't sound like Blaine. Hell, the guy was nervous just asking Kurt out on a date. He watched as another text message popped up on Kurt's phone. "I think you're safe, dude."

Kurt would have reprimanded David for calling him a dude but he was too busy snatching the phone and reading the newest message. _'Oh my god Kurt, that all sounded so wrong! I swear I'm not a pervert, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable for our date tonight!'  
_  
Kurt let out a laugh as he fell back on the bed, typing in a reply. _'That's fine. Besides, I had a feeling you wouldn't try much with Wes and David tagging along.'_Kurt smirked at the next message. _'Remind me why we invited them on our second date?'_That was the moment Wes decided to steal Blaine's phone as they were walking back from their destination. He quickly typed in a message and sent it to Kurt before he could get a response. _'Because I would totally prefer if they weren't there, so we could make gay babies together in the back seat of the Navigator.'_

Kurt stared at his phone for a moment before bursting out laughing. _'I always knew my gaydar was right, Wesley.'_Blaine let out a loud laugh as he read the message, showing it to Wes as the two got into the elevator on their way to the room to get Kurt and David and drag them along.

"How does he even know that it was me?"

Before Blaine could respond he got another text message, grinning and showing it to Wes. _'I'm just that good, Wesley.'_

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to Chuck-E-Cheese." Kurt laughed, letting his head fall in his hands as he listened to the music pumping from the speakers on the stage. "Actually, I can't believe you rented out the entire place for tonight for just us four."

Blaine smirked, although Kurt was acting embarrassed he knew that the countertenor was loving this.

"Kurt, pull the stick out of your ass and enjoy it." Wes spoke, handing Kurt a piece of pizza which the boy immediately took. "Wait, since you're gay, would that mean you enjoy having a-"

"Wesley if you so much as finish that sentence I will bite your dick off."

"I always knew you wanted me!"

"That's it!" Kurt growled, jumping up from his seat and chasing after the male in question, who screamed like a girl and ran from his seat, climbing up the attractions until he took a dive into the ball pen, which Kurt followed suit, laughing the entire time.

Blaine watched with a smirk on his face at his two friends.

"You're so in love with him." David smiled.

"Yes, I am."

A high pitched yell was hear from the pen as Kurt jumped up, holding Wes' leg in victory, the only part of the lead councilman that was showing from the balls.

"Blaine! David! Come on!" Kurt smiled, yelling to the two over the music.

Blaine immediately dropped his pizza and ran to Kurt's beck and call. David rolled his eyes but followed after him, both jumping into the ball pin, attacking each other with the colorful objects.

That's how Kurt found himself helping Blaine nurse a black eye from getting hit in the eye with a ball and David trying to find his shoe while Wes danced around with the costumed mouse on the stage.

"We have the weirdest friends in the history of the universe." Kurt laughed.

"I'm trying to make sense of those words."

"Hush your lips Anderson."

"Make me." Blaine smirked.

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned forward. "Gladly."

Blaine couldn't help but feel on cloud nine when Kurt's lips pressed against his own. He pulled the boy closer in his arms. He decided that he had to do it. Take that step and just gather his confidence.

"Kurt-"

"Hey Romeo and Romeo! Time to leave!" Wes called, obviously finishing his dance with Chuck-E.

Blaine couldn't remember a time when he hated his friend more. He sighed, pulling Kurt up with him as they all left the children's place.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry as hell!" Wes sighed as they got into the car.

Kurt turned to his friend in the backseat as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Wes, you just ate three personal pan pizzas by yourself." He spoke, wrinkling his nose.

"How are you _not_ hungry Kurt? You had like, half a slice of the world's best pizza."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Do you want me to stop at Wendy's?"

"Oh yes _please_!" Wes moaned, causing all three boys to laugh out loud. Kurt shook his head, driving a few minutes before pulling into yet another fast food wasteland.

As they all walked out of the car and towards the restaurant Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, holding him back. "What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking around the empty parking lot to see if something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Well actually…yeah, there is."

"What is it?" Kurt asked worriedly, leaning against the car as he looked at his friend.

"Us. We're wrong."

Kurt's face fell immediately and Blaine regretted the words.

"You think we're wrong?"

"No no, not like that." Blaine covered quickly, shaking his head. "No, you're perfect."

Kurt smiled, pulling him close.

"Then what could be wrong, Blaine?" he whispered, looking up at the male as he leaned against the navigator.

"The fact…" Blaine spoke, intertwining both of their hands as he stepped closer. "…that you're not my boyfriend."

Kurt stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. "Blaine?"

"Yes, you heard me right Kurt. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to take you out on dates, hold your hand all the time and when people look across the room and ask 'who is that?' I want to be able to say that you're mine."

Kurt nodded his head, pulling Blaine's lips to his and into a deeper kiss than Blaine would have expected. When they finally pulled away Blaine smirked.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

"Yes. Definitely positively absolutely _yes_!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned, pulling him Kurt in once more for another chaste kiss.

He couldn't help but feel that he had everything he ever needed wrapped up in his arms.


	12. Kings Island

**It seems all of my writing gets done at weird hours of the night. Since right now it's 4:39. My knowledge of Kings Island sucks, and I have no idea about the Spectacular. I just stalked the website for information on certain places. Also, if you don't own a Snoopy or Woodstock stuffed animal, I suggest you go get them. Because Snoopy is the shit. –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes, breaking out into a full out grin when he saw where he was. He rolled over into the arms of Blaine his, ohmyfrigginggucci, _boyfriend._

"What's the giant creepy smile for babe?" Blaine chuckled, brushing Kurt's hair off of his forehead and tucking it behind his ear as he gives him a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing it is to wake up in the arms of my boyfriend."

They shared another kiss before the sound of fake retching broke through their haze.

"Oh god, I think I just contracted diabetes watching you two."

"And why were you watching us, Wesley?"

Wes rolls his eyes, "Because you two are sickeningly sweet and it makes me want to throw up all over the place."

"And the gaydar goes beep beep beep." Kurt sings softly and suddenly there's a pillow smothering his face and he's laughing and kicking it off while tackling his friend to the floor.

Blaine smirked as he watched the two of them fight and all he can think is;

That's my boyfriend.

* * *

"You guys can stop with the eye sex any minute now." Wes sighs, and all of a sudden he's being hit by David and staring into happy eyes. "Dude, we finished Operation Klaine!" he smirked, Wes just shakes his head.

"No, we haven't. Operation Klaine is not finished until they admit that they're in love with each other. They're still so awkward and shy."

David groans to himself, because just when he thinks that the plan is finished Wes has to go and complicate it further.

Blaine smirks from the passenger seat as he watches Kurt drive. And it's not the impeccable jeans or hair or skin that has him staring. It's the fact that Kurt is wearing his pink sunglasses perched proudly on his nose and all Blaine can think is that he's way too adorable for his own good and that he feels like a creepy pedo rapist for dating him.

"Blaine, I'm flattered, really, but the staring is creeping me out." Kurt smiled.

Wes and David cracked up from the backseat as the other male drove towards Cincinnati.

Blaine just stuck his tongue out and went along for the ride.

* * *

"Oh…my…Gaga…" Kurt whispered, staring at the large theme park in front of him before turning to his boyfriend. "You seriously performed here?" he exclaimed, looking around and darting off before even giving Blaine a chance to respond.

Thankfully.

"So, uh, when are you going to tell them that there hasn't been a Christmas Spectacular since 2005?" David smirked, patting his friend on the back.

"Hey, we're already boyfriends, so it doesn't really matter anymore." Blaine smirked, feeling a little embarrassed that he had asked Kurt to sing with him just because he wanted to hear how wonderful their voices would go together.

"Speaking of which, where the hell did Kurt _go_?"

Blaine looked up, trying to spot the familiar brunette wearing his hot pink sunglasses. "Shit."

Kurt turned around, realizing that he probably should have waited for one of the guys instead of getting lost in a theme park he had never been to before. Especially one this freaking huge. He blushed, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower and deciding that maybe he should just stay in one place.

"Kurt!"

The countertenor looked up at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Blaine kind of storming towards him. "Why would just run off like that?" the curly haired boy sighed, pulling the younger boy close.

"Sorry…." Kurt mumbled, feeling like a little kid as he hugged back, snuggling into Blaine's warm embrace.

Blaine sighed once more before pulling away and smiling. "I have somewhere that I _know_ you'll like." He smiled happily, pulling him along in the direction he knew they needed to go. It took about fifteen minutes to walk there, but it was worth it for the grin that was on Kurt's face when they arrived and the first thing he saw was the Snoopy Character Carousel.

"I knew there was a reason that I kept you." Kurt teased, running with Blaine and getting on one of the horses happily.

Blaine had to admit that one of the only times he really saw his boyfriend happy and carefree was when he was on a carousel. It seemed as though the boy didn't have a care or worry in the world, nothing but happiness. He wished that he could always have Kurt feel that way, but he could still try.

"I had a feeling you'd like Planet Snoopy." He chuckled.

"Hey! We should go see where you performed!" Kurt smiled, turning towards the boy.

Blaine blushed before running a hand through his hair. "About that…" he spoke nervously, fidgeting with his hair once more.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked as the ride started up.

"Ikindofdidn'tperformhere." Blaine spoke in one quick breath.

"You wanna speak English, Casanova?" Kurt laughed.

"Uhm…there is not Christmas Spectacular….hasn't been since 2005…I just…really wanted to sing with you." He blushed brightly.

Kurt couldn't help but grin before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend carefully.

"I know." He whispered.

* * *

"I'm not doing it Blaine."

"Come on babe, it's not going to hurt."

"It's slippery!"

"Come _on!_"

"I'm going to ruin my clothes."

"Take them off."

"I'm not wearing my boxers!"

"Kurt come on!"

"Blaine, stop pressuring me."

"If you don't do this for me, I'm going to break up with you and find someone else who will."

"Oh please, you'll never get anything better than me."

"You're the best babe, now pleaseee just come with me!"

Kurt groaned, raising his hands in defeat as he removed his shoes and walked with Blaine towards Snoopy's Splash Dance.

"I can't believe you're making me walk through a freaking water maze made for little kids, let alone with all of my clothes on and not even a bathing suit."

"Live a little, Kurt."

Kurt sighed for a moment, shaking his head before he realized that maybe Blaine was right. Maybe he should just live a little bit and stop being so uptight.

"I'll race ya." He grinned, running off. But soon he was slipping and the ground was coming up to him and all he felt was pain.

* * *

"Stoooop it _hurts_!"

Blaine sighed as he sat back, looking at Kurt's scraped knees. "That's why you don't run in a water park, Kurt."

"I told you I didn't want to go to the stupid water maze." Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Will you please let me bandage your knees."

"No. It's gonna hurt."

David sighed softly before walking across the hotel room to kneel in front of Kurt. "Hey Kurtsie?" he asked quietly, looking up at his friend while taking the bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls from Blaine.

Kurt peeked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Tell me a story about your mom."

Kurt stared at him for a long time. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Tell me one of your favorite memories about your mom." He repeated.

Kurt stared at him for a long time before he started talking.

"Well, when I was seven, the year before she got cancer, I had decided that I wanted to repaint the family room blue. So I went to the basement and got the can of paint and just started splattering it on the walls. My dad came in and he was pretty mad because it was all over the white walls. But my mom…she just walked in, smiled and left the room.

"I thought she was mad too, but she came back ten minutes later with every bright colored paint we had, she handed my father a paintbrush, and we just started splattering the walls rainbow colors. She turned that entire room into an art room. It's been like that ever since." He smiled.

David grinned up at him, finishing the last large bandage. "All done." He smiled.

Kurt shook his head and looked down to see his knees cleaned and bandaged. "Wha-how did you-"

David just smiled and shook his head. "Old trick for my sister." He smiled.

Kurt blushed but gave him a hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

Blaine then walked over, sitting next to Kurt. "Your mom sounds amazing."

"She was." Kurt grinned back before they all started to get ready for bed.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he got out of the shower and walked towards his and Blaine's bed. Not only was his boyfriend sitting on it, glasses on and reading a book, but so was every stuffed animal he had accumulated on the trip. There was his teddy bear, the pony, the duck, the elephant, a clownfish Blaine had gotten him at the aquarium, and now to add to it, Snoopy and Woodstock stuffed animals.

Kurt grinned, getting under the blankets and sliding through all of the animals until he was snuggled close in Blaine's arms, holding his teddy bear tight to his chest.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine whispered before falling asleep almost immediately.

"Goodnight." Kurt whispered, turning to face his boyfriend.

What he really wanted to whisper was; 'I love you'.


	13. Balance Beam

**Hey everyone, thanks for all of the reviews. There are probably about five chapters of this left and then I'm going to have to give up my baby. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. So please, if you have any requests, send them to me before I lose my mind! I apologize in advance for the crappyness of this chapter, but I had to add a song in this because the idea would. Not. Leave. –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Normally Kurt would be able to sleep through the night, but tonight was something different. He rolled over to find his bed empty and he was alone. He sat up, running a hand through his hair to see that Wes and David were asleep on the other bed. He scanned the room for Blaine and felt a small wave of panic run through him.

He shook his head, telling himself to calm down. He may be in the bathroom, or getting ice, or maybe he just wanted to take a walk. He sat in silence for five minutes before finally getting up and looking around the room before throwing on his slippers and grabbing a key before leaving the room.

Kurt walked down the hall until he got to the lounge on the top floor. Normally it was abandoned at two in the morning, but he could hear the sound of the large grand piano coming from behind the closed door. Kurt slowly made his way to the room, opening the door to see Blaine, sitting at the instrument as his finger's ran across the keys.

"Hey you." He whispered softly, causing Blaine to jump and turn around, but a smile immediately took over his features. "Hey yourself." He grinned, standing and walking towards him to bring his boyfriend into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. I just woke up and you weren't there, I got worried."

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"No, don't be. It's fine." Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'm kind of glad that you're here." Blaine smiled, walking towards one of the couches where he had brought his guitar. "I was going to be totally corny and play this on stage tomorrow. But I thought about it and decided that a private concert would have more meaning."

Kurt smiled happily, nodding his head as he sat down on the couch where Blaine brought him.

"Now don't laugh. It's not my normal kind of thing." Blaine grinned, picking up his guitar.

Kurt nodded his head and smiled happily as Blaine walked over to the small radio, putting on the instrumentals while he played the opening of the song on his guitar.

_"I haven't been quite the same  
So sure the story of my life would never change  
In a bright eyed way  
I rinsed out the soap in my eyes and wrote a song that I'm about to sing  
'cause it's about a boy that I hardly even know  
So this is not another love song  
Just a list of things that I should know  
And everyone should know that..._

Blaine grinned as he took a step forward, staring straight into Kurt's eyes as he strummed the chords the next chorus that he put everything into.

_One: You've got to take it kind of slowly  
Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move  
Three: You've got to tell him that he's pretty  
Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman  
When you shake the wall, you've got to make it bend  
Yeah you're got to show him that he's the balance beam  
And I keep falling all around his fairy tale._

Kurt blushed brightly but smiled at the lyrics that seemed to explain everything that happened between them. He found himself sitting at the end of his seat as Blaine grinned at him.

_We took a walk in the rain  
I suggested, he confessed that  
there's a heart nearby to cast some shade.  
Stay cool but I'm giddy like a school boy  
You've got to handle with care this is not a toy  
Gradually we touched  
Though our clothes were wet  
We sat and smiled  
I never thought I'd smile so much  
The first kiss always says the most_

Kurt stared in awe, because seriously, did Blaine just write this song himself, because it was perfect. And then he realized that he was crying, and well, that was embarrassing. But Blaine was being romantic and sweet and adorable.

Blaine bit his lip as he plunged into the chorus once more, a little scared that maybe this was the wrong thing to be playing for Kurt. But he found the song was perfect. He shook his head, almost missing his cue as he watched the tears stream down his boyfriends face.

_One: You've got to take it kind of slowly  
Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move  
Three: You've got to tell him that he's pretty  
Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman  
When you shake the wall, you've got to make it bend  
Yeah you're got to show him that he's the balance beam  
And I keep falling all around his fairy tale._

He grinned, repeating the chorus once more before setting down his guitar, letting the instrumental music continue as he sat down next to Kurt taking his hands in his own.

_Oh this fairy tale oh this fairy tale  
Some kind of fairy tale. Some kind of fairy tale._

Everyone should know that."

Blaine smiled as the music played out to the finish and he sat, catching his breath while Kurt stared at the ground for a long, long time. His throat felt tight with emotion as he stared at the boy in front of him, waiting anxiously. He realized that this would be the perfect time to just come out and say it. Tell Blaine that he loved him, he took in a shuddering breath.

"I'm not rushing things." Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand as they sat. Kurt nodded his head, feeling relieved. He knew he loved Blaine. But he couldn't rush himself into this kind of thing. It was just too much for him too fast.

"I'm really, really in like with you, Blaine." Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead against the other's. Blaine grinned as he cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"I'm really in like with you, too." Blaine whispered, smiling happily as he brought Kurt's lip to his own.

Kurt grinned, returning the kiss happily before he turned to him. "We should get back to the room. We have to be up in five hours." He whispered softly, kissing Blaine once more.

Blaine grinned, standing and wrapping his arm around Kurt, grabbing his guitar in the other as they walked out of the room and back towards their own.

Kurt smiled to himself the entire way there as he looked up at him, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"You're my balance beam too, Blaine."


	14. Interruptions

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the song used was Balance Beam by Blue October. It's absolutely amazing if you haven't heard it before. Thanks once again to all of you reviewers and readers, you rock my socks. You really do. This chapter would have been posted earlier but family prevented that. So it's definitely not my best. The next will be better, I promise. –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"Dude, what did you do to Kurt last night?" Wes asked, sitting across the table from Blaine while Kurt and David were up getting food from the breakfast buffet at the hotel.

Blaine stared at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He's been all happy and giddy and freaking humming the same song over and over again ever since he woke up this morning."

Blaine couldn't help but smirk as he chewed on a piece of toast. "I may have sang to him last night in the lounge."

"Is that how you're going to keep reeling him in. Teenage Dream, Balance Beam, for the love of puppies they rhyme!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "What's with you and 'the love of puppies' thing?"

"They're cute. Don't turn away from the topic."

"It's a nice way to show Kurt how I feel."

"Yes, because none of us can forget you practically raping him with your eyes when he was spying on us. Then the date rape song you had him sing with you."

"Oh come on, I'm not trying to rape Kurt."

And of course Kurt would decide that's the moment that he was going to come back to the table. David and him shared a glance before looking back down to the other two before sliding into their seats next to each other.

"Uhm, should I file a restraining order, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Kurt in for another kiss and smirking. "You couldn't stand being that far from me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving him back playfully as he took a spoonful of oatmeal.

"I swear if you guys start feeding each other I'm going to barf all over the place."

Kurt turned to smirk at Wes before turning to Blaine. "Say Ahh cutie pie."

Blaine laughed before opening his mouth. "Ahh."

"You guys are disgusting." Wes groaned.

* * *

"On the road again. Can't wait to be on the road againnnn."

"Wes for the love of Gucci will you just shut up?" Kurt groaned as he kept his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm trying to distract myself."

"Yes, well acting like Donkey from Shrek is only going to make me go all ogre on your ass." Kurt hissed before getting a second thought. "And don't you dare make those popping noises."

Silence passed through the car for about ten seconds before Wes's voice broke it.

"Are we there yet?"

Kurt glared through the rearview mirror. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to stop this car, throw you in a ditch, back over you, and then keep driving."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend for a long moment before sinking back into his seat. "Remind me never to mess with you."

"Oh babe, I'd be gentle with you."

"Okay, before we get into a car crash how about we stop for food."

"We just left breakfast We- You know what, I should be used to this."

"You really should. Now how much longer until Coney Island?"

"Ten minutes."

"Uhggg!"

"Shut up Wes." Kurt, Blaine, and David spoke in unison.

"I hate all of you."

* * *

Kurt watched in disgust as Wes ran off to get a few hot dogs.

"Well, let's go get our group a shelter and then we'll go do something fun."

"Let's play beach volleyball!"

"Do you know how?"

"Oh, it's on Anderson."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's words but followed after him.

"Point for Kurt and I!"

Blaine frowned. "That's completely unfair! I was distracted!" Blaine yelled. David just laughed, high fiving Kurt, who had been on the sidelines, shirt off, and pouring his water bottle over his head and down the small muscles of his chest.

"Oh, yeah Blainey boy, by what?"

"N-nothing!"

The boys continued their game, and because of Kurt's tactics, he and David had won.

"That's totally unfair." Blaine sighed as they all walked off of the field. It was just beginning to get dark as the foursome went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you're bringing me on the tilt-a-whirl." Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as they got on the ride. He took his seat, laughing as the ride began to spin around and around. Kurt just let his head fall down as he enjoyed the fast movements and exhilaration.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine smiled, taking his hand as they got off the ride. By now it was dark and they were going to meet Wes and David for dinner at their little shelter. But first he took a detour through Moonlite Garden's.

He couldn't help but grin at the architecture and how the moon seemed to light everything up.

"I just…"

Kurt looked up at the male who was holding his hand close. He chewed on his lip as he nodded his head to urge him on.

"I wanted to tell you, that you're amazing and…" Blaine stared up at the moon, the stars, then back down to Kurt. This moment was perfect. "I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"BLAINEY BEAR! KURTIE POO!"

Blaine groaned, turning around to stare at Wes trying to glare down at him. Wes's eyes widened and he immediately started to back up. "What's up Wesley?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's inner turmoil.

"Umm…we were just going to go get dinner? And we were looking for you two."

"Alright, sounds good. Are you ready?" Kurt smiled happily, turning to Blaine. "Oh, sorry. What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing." Blaine sighed, smiling at Kurt's frown. "Everything's fine."

Kurt nodded his head, walking with the other's to their table.

Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine every few moments. He wanted to know what the other male was going to tell him, but it was too late now, so he settled to watch Wes fling meatballs across the table at David.

Blaine chewed on his lip softly. This was their last stop before the headed to Lima and had their final sleepover at Kurt's.

And he didn't know when he'd be able to force out those three little words.


	15. Welcome To Lima

**So I wrote this up after posting the previous chapter because I felt pretty bad for taking so long to post. Since I'll be in school tomorrow I wont get a good chapter in for a few hours. But I'll make sure the newer one is great. It's the sleepover one. I'm on the fence about having some of New Directions at the sleepover, so leave feedback about what you think so I can get to writing it soon! –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"Blaine, you're drooling." Wes whispered.

"I can't help it! Do you see the things he's doing to that lollipop? It should be illegal!" Blaine whispered back, feeling like he was about to attack the boy across from him.

Kurt was currently sitting on his bed, giving his lollipop probably the best blow job ever, of course he didn't know because he had his headphones on and was reading a new issue of Vogue.

"I think it's actually a blow pop. No sorry, a _super_ blow pop."

Blaine groaned to himself, dropping his head in his hands. This was just absolute torture.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What were you talking to Kurt about before I interrupted? Because I thought you were going to go all spider monkey on me."

"I was going to tell him that I loved him."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry dude! I ruined a romantic moment!" he paused then. "I have to find David!"

Blaine watched in confusion as the lead councilman ran off and out of the room in search of his partner in crime.

* * *

"David!" Wes exclaimed, slamming his friend into the vending machine he was currently standing at.

"Ouch! What? Shit. What Wes?"

"Blaine was going to tell Kurt that he loved him!"

David stopped what he was doing to turn and stare at him.

"What?"

"Blaine. Was. Going. To. Tell. Kurt. That. He. Loved. Him."

"Oh my god."

"We have to find out if Kurt's going to say it back!"

"I'm on it." David grinned as he made his way back to the room. He once again walked in on a very distraught looking Blaine and looked over to see Kurt doing some lewd things with his tongue on a lollipop. He walked over and plopped down next to his friend on the bed.

Kurt yelped, staring at him wide eyed as he pulled of his headphones. "Why hello David." Kurt smiled, placing his magazine aside. "How can I help you."

"I think you can help all of us by stopping your little tongue performance."

Kurt pulled the lollipop away from his lips with a lewd popping noise as he stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I think you're giving Blaine a permanent erection by the way you're sucking off that lolli-"

"Oh! Okay, okay, got it." Kurt spoke, dropping the candy into his garbage can.

"I have a question to ask you." David smiled, nodding his head towards the door. Kurt smiled and nodded, following suit, right before giving Blaine a kiss goodbye.

"What's up David?" Kurt asked when they were finally outside and walking down the hall of their floor. They were planning on leaving soon and head back to Lima for a sleepover at his place, then everything would be done.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit sad over the fact that there trip was over and they'd be heading back to Dalton soon. Back to the cage and being forced into a pattern.

"Do you love Blaine?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks and just stared at David, his mouth gaping open in shock as he stared at his friend.

"What? Where did that…huh?"

David couldn't help but chuckle at poor Kurt as he ruffled the males hair. "I just want to know."

Kurt stared down at the floor, scuffing his slippers against the rug. "Yes…I do…a lot." He whispered.

David smiled, bringing Kurt into a hug as he kissed the top of his head in a gesture Kurt hadn't felt in quite some time. He snuggled closer to his friend and relished in the feeling of being loved by someone in a platonic way.

"I wanted to thank you and Wes."

"Why is that."

"Because I know about Operation Klaine." He chuckled, pulling away.

"How did you know?"

"You guys aren't exactly that secretive." Kurt smiled, flicking his bangs back into place.

"Oh…wow."

"Without some very obnoxious planning from you two, I'm not sure Blaine and I would be together right now. I mean, I really love him and want to be with him for, like, ever. But I just…you know."

"Was scared."

"Exactly."

"Well, nothing to be afraid of Kurt. The feelings mutual between you two."

Kurt smiled, nodding his head and giving David one last hug before they headed back towards the room.

* * *

"Don't frown hun, you'll get wrinkles."

"Sorry. It's just. Lima. Ew."

Blaine laughed at the look of disgust on Kurt's face as they passed the 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio' sign.

After a few minutes they pulled into Kurt's driveway. Once the car was parked the boys all unloaded their suitcases to bring into Kurt's room for their sleepover stuff. Kurt thought it would be stupid to unpack since he was only heading back to Dalton the next day.

Kurt looked up to see his father and Finn walking out the door, causing him to drop his suitcase on the ground.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked, picking up Kurt's suitcase and taking in the look on his boyfriends face. One of horror.

"I forgot to tell him about you."

"Tell who, babe?"

"My dad."

Blaine froze, looking at papa bear Hummel as he pulled his son into a large hug.

"Oh…shit."

* * *

"H-hello Mr. Hummel."

"I'll talk to you in a minute, Anderson." Burt growled out before turning to his son, who was currently in the hall being smothered by his step-brother.

"Kurt!"

Both boys pulled away and Finn looked a little nervous to be letting Kurt out of the safety of his arms and into Burt's line of fire.

"Uhm, Finn. How about you show David and Wes the video game system in my room, okay?" Kurt whispered, his voice a bit higher than normal. Finn nodded dumbly while bringing Wes and David down to Kurt's basement bedroom, carrying Kurt's suitcase easily down the stairs, along with Blaine's.

"Kurt."

Kurt flinched as he walked into the living room and was greeted with the sight of a few scared looking Blaine and angry looking Burt.

"Hi daddy."

Burt frowned.

"Did he touch you?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he sputtered before turning red.

"What? No! Dad we just started officially going out! The most we've done is kiss!" he squeaked out. Well, that and the little things they did in bed at night when Wes and David fell asleep. And that very inappropriate make out session at the water park. And the one night that they gave each other hand jo-oh Gucci, he was not thinking this in front of his father.

Burt stared at him for a moment.

"Just kissing?"

"Yes dad."

"Kurt, go in the kitchen and help Carole with dinner."

Kurt nodded mutely, scampering off to go find his step mother, and maybe a support system.

Blaine stared up at Burt worriedly before standing and walking towards him.

"Listen. Sir-"

"No you listen, kid."

"No." Blaine spoke, turning bright red at Burt's glare and Kurt like raised eyebrow. "I love your son. God, you don't know how much I love your son. I look at him every day and all I can wonder is how I got so lucky. He's the only boy that I ever want to be with. Not only that but my intentions are nothing but well intended. So please sir, don't tell me not to be with him. Because, no offense, but I'm never going to give up Kurt."

Burt stared at a long moment at the scared as hell boy in front of him. But the kid looked so sure of himself and so in love. In love with his baby boy. He sighed softly, tugging at his baseball cap.

"Kurt, get in here!" he yelled.

Seconds later, Kurt ran in, followed by a nervous looking Carole.

"Fine." Burt spoke.

"What?" Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"You two can be with each other."

Kurt's face lit up and he ran to give his father a large hug. "Thank you daddy!" he smiled happily before turning to Blaine.

"Thank you sir." The boy grinned, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Alright, how about you boys go down with your friends and we'll call you for dinner." Carole smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson." Blaine smiled, walking down with Kurt.

"Thanks mom." Kurt blushed, smiling at the woman before following Blaine down into the basement.

It seemed like everything was sliding into place.


	16. Sleepovers and Confessions

**Wow, you guys are great and made my bad day super great! And as for my other little drabble 'Just a Game' I'm thinking about continuing it once this is finished. So thanks for that! As for this, I have about one more chapter planned out after this and then the story will be over! Ah! Thanks for the input, so here's the sleepover. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, getting ready for the sleepover tonight as he watched the popcorn bag twirl around in the microwave. That was the third and last bag that he needed to fill the bowl currently sitting on the counter. He had a large tray with a bowl of chips, cheese puffs, and other snacks that would probably make him gain fifty pounds in one night.

He stood up when the popcorn beeped and took it out, opening the bag and pouring the rest into the bowl that he then placed on the tray. Walking to the refrigerator he pulled out a 2 liter bottle of Diet Coke, Root Beer, and Mountain Dew.

"Need a hand queenie?"

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice in the kitchen and turned around to see Noah Puckerman leaning lazily against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

"Came to chill with Finnessa."

Kurt smirked at the muscled male in the doorframe and shook his head. Noah was the last person he thought that he would ever be friends with, but right before his transfer they became closer and actually got along really well.

"You and Finnegan are welcome to join us, as long as you help me carry this stuff down."

Noah smiled, sauntering over to the tray and grabbing it easily, taking one of the bottles in his other hand.

"So what do you do at a gay sleepover? Makeovers? Gay bangs?"

"You are revolting. And this is not a gay sleepover."

"Dude, you're gay. Which means so is your boy toy. It's a gay sleepover."

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Wes spoke, grabbing one of the bottles from Noah and the other's from Kurt, setting them on the large coffee table in Kurt's room. "David on the other hand…"

"I'm not gay! No offense guys." David huffed.

"Sorry, he's bi-"

"I'm not bi!"

"-Curious."

David rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the tray. Finn came down the stairs looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"What did you do Finn?" Kurt sighed, looking up at his stepbrother with his hands perched on his hips.

"I maybe tried to cook a pizza?"

Kurt huffed and started up the stairs.

"I'll come with you!" Blaine smiled, following the boy up, completely ignoring Noah and Wes's whip sounds.

"You didn't need to help, Blaine." Kurt smiled as he saved the pizza before it could be burnt to a crisp, setting it on top of the stove. How had he not noticed it earlier?

"I want to, you're my boyfriend." He smiled happily.

Kurt grinned back, turning towards him and wrapping his arms around his neck, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

Blaine smiled, pulling the male closer into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead as he held him close, trailing his lips down to his neck, causing Kurt to shiver softly. They must have been up there for a long time because suddenly Wes's voice was heard.

"Dammit! Shit! Sorry! They sent me up here to check on you guys."

Kurt glowered, turning to Wes. "We're putting a bell on you." He hissed.

Blaine could only smile at the disappointment on the younger boys face. But he was a little relieved. He didn't want to tell Kurt he loved him in the middle of a kitchen that smelt like burnt pizza while their friends were playing video games downstairs.

Kurt smiled, cutting up the pizza and putting it on a large plate before the trio made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Kurt should have known that with Noah there would be a drinking game coming up. He smiled as he watched the other's take another sip of their drinks. They were currently in the middle of a hysterical game of Never Have I Ever. Kurt smirked as it was Blaine's turn.

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl."

Each of the boys besides Blaine took a drink. Wes, David, and Blaine all turned to stare at Kurt with expressions of confusion and shock.

"Care to elaborate, Hummel?" Noah grinned.

"Wow, big words for such a tiny brain." He teased. "I made out with Brittany." He shrugged.

"Oh! During your butch phase?" Finn asked.

Kurt glared while Blaine stared at him in confusion.

"What butch phase."

"Nothing, Blaine. I'll tell you later."

He really didn't want to talk about this in front of Finn and make him feel bad.

"My turn!" Wes exclaimed. "Never have I ever kissed a _guy_."

Kurt stared in horror as Finn, Noah, and David all drank next to him and Blaine.

"Okay, I need details." Kurt exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Finnessa and I had to do a quick kiss during one of Santana's sleepover's at a dare."

"Worst experience of my life." Finn groaned.

"You loved it." Puck laughed.

All eyes turned to David. The male blushed brightly. "I…uhm….kinda kissed Trevor…"

"Trevor from English lit?" Kurt asked, staring at the other.

"…yes…"

"But he's straight!" Kurt chuckled.

Wes smirked. "I told you he was bi-curious!"

"I am not!"

The other four laughed as their game continued until the bottle was empty.

* * *

"I can't believe he beat me at Call of Duty…" Noah murmured, staring at the screen in shock.

Kurt smirked, legs crossed over the other as he placed his controller down.

"He beat all of us…" Finn spoke, the same amount of shock on his face.

"Babe, how the hell did that happen?" Blaine asked.

"I used to hang out with Artie and Mike a lot, I had a lot of practice. So I went out and bought the game for myself." He shrugged, smirk still on his face.

"Okay, well I'm not watching Princess kick my ass again, let's watch a movie." Noah grinned as he walked to Kurt's large shelf of movie's.

"No porn!" Kurt called before he realized what that would imply. His face turning bright red at the stares.

"Kurtsie watches porn?" Wes grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"I-I do not!"

David couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror and embarrassment on Kurt's face. "Everyone watched porn Kurt, don't be ashamed." He grinned.

Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands and Blaine tried not to laugh as he cooed calming words at his boyfriend.

Kurt kept his face buried in his hands for the first fifteen minutes of the movie.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he looked around his room at his sleeping friends as he turned the lights off. Finn was passed out in the large chair in front of the television, Noah was on the floor with a plate of Cheetos on his stomach.

Wes was curled up next to David on the large couch, and Blaine was waiting for him in his bed.

Kurt snickered as he passed Wes and David. "They are totally gay for each other." He whispered with a giggle as he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend.

Blaine smirked, pulling the boy close to him so their chests were pressed to each other's as he kissed his forehead sweetly.

"They'll deny it though."

"I got pictures." Kurt grinned.

They lay in silence for a few moments before the two spoke at the same time.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt?"

The two laughed.

"You first." Blaine smiled.

"No, you go ahead." Kurt blushed.

"Alright, same time?" Blaine grinned.

The two silently counted to three before they once again spoke in unison.

"I love you."

Kurt stared in shock as Blaine grinned down at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

"You really?" he whispered.

Blaine chuckled, holding his boyfriend close while his heart sored. "Of course I do. I've been trying to tell you and we just kept getting interrupted." Blaine smile, running his fingers across Kurt's pale cheek.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." He whispered.

Kurt looked up at him before snuggling close into his boyfriends embrace

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson."


	17. Operation Klaine Complete

**I can't believe that it's actually finished! This story is my baby and now it's complete. I want to thank each and every one of you who read, reviewed, and all the story alerts. It means so much to me. I mean, seriously, over a hundred reviews? That's just insane! I'm thinking about doing a future fic for this or having a few oneshots for this verse. So look out for those or email me with your suggestions. All of you are simply wonderful, and I'm proud to say that Operation Klaine is a success. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"I'm gonna miss ya, kid."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his father as he hugged him close. Burt looked like he was giving his son away for marriage or that he was never going to see him again.

"Dad, I'm going back to Dalton for school. I'm coming back next Saturday."

Burt rubbed at his eyes before pulling his boy close. "I just love you Kurt. It was nice having you back in your old room and eating breakfast with me."

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat and smiled. "I love you too dad, I'll see you in two weeks."

Burt smiled, patting his son on the back before making his way out to the car to help him with his suitcases.

David smiled at Kurt as the two of them walked to the car to meet up with Blaine and Wes. "I'm glad you came on the trip dude."

"You're just glad because without me you wouldn't have been able to go."

"Well, that too."

"Thanks, for helping Blaine and I out."

David shrugged. "No problem." He smiled before sauntering off to the car.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt walk towards him. He couldn't fathom how he had gotten so lucky to get the boy of his dreams. And that boy loved him back, he had said it himself. It had been great to hold the boy that he was in love with in his arms during the night and kiss him awake in the morning.

He loved everything about him, from his voice to his hair, to how much he loved his family. Everything about Kurt intoxicated him and he couldn't get enough.

"Am I going to have to get used to the creepy staring thing?" Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a kiss as they got into the car, waving goodbye to his dad and Carole.

"Stop being so adorable and you won't have to deal with the creepy stare." Blaine grinned.

"We should definitely take a trip like this again." Kurt smiled as he leaned back in the passenger seat. "Only this time I'm thinking outside of Lima. And we'll definitely have to duct tape Wes's mouth shut."

"I can hear you, Kurtsie."

"Oh hush up Wesley." Kurt grinned.

"What about David?"

"David and I are best friends; it's just you that nobody likes." Kurt grinned while David beamed and Blaine hacked out a laugh.

"You guys are jerks."

"Love you too Wes." David grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe we're at McDonalds, again." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey, we started with Ronald, we might as well end with him." Wes shrugged as he once again ate that disgusting breakfast.

Kurt opted to drink on a frappe and devour a cinnamon bun that had been his calling.

"I can't believe how fast everything went by. I mean, we're going back to Dalton and classes start tomorrow." Kurt murmured.

Blaine nodded his head. He and David would be graduating that year and he didn't know what he would do without getting to see Kurt pretty much every day. Sure the male would have Wes with him, but that was just kind of, woah.

What if Kurt decided that he didn't want a college boy who couldn't always be with him?

Blaine frowned, maybe he would take a year off of school and wait for Kurt. That frown turned into a smile at the idea.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend with a large grin on his face as he kissed him.

"You alright?"

"Perfect." Blaine smiled, giving him a chaste kiss. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

"Hey beautiful."

Kurt looked up, beaming as his boyfriend walked into his single, uniform and all.

"It's so weird being back in class, isn't it?" Kurt smiled.

"Well, we haven't actually gone to any classes yet."

"Hush up." Kurt grinned, rolling his eyes.

Blaine had come bright and early with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand to greet Kurt bright and early. Or else the other male would have slept until noon.

"Have I mentioned how much these uniforms suck?"

"I'm sure I've heard that comment come from you once or fifty times."

Kurt smiled as he ran to his boyfriend, getting captured in his arms as he gave him a sweet kiss.

"I can't believe you're going to wait for me."

"I'll always wait for you." Blaine smiled, giving him a kiss. "Just one year, then we'll be off to New York together, living the dream."

"Mmm, sounds great." Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine with absolute adoration in his eyes.

Everything had been perfect since their road trip, and he had Wes and David to thank for that.

"I love you." Kurt smiled, giving him another kiss.

"I love you, too." Blaine grinned as he started out the door and to their classes with the boy he knew he would marry someday.

* * *

Wes smiled to himself as he pulled on his tie, walking to David's room soon after and picking the male up. He had to admit that the trip had gone better than he ever would have expected it to. He had become such greater friends with Blaine, David, and Kurt.

He didn't even know that was possible.

Wes knocked on David's door and the taller male smiled at him as he opened it. "Hey bro."

"Hey." Wes smiled as his friend walked out and they started towards their own classes, catching a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine walking hand and hand out of Kurt's room.

"Hey, looks like Operation Klaine is a success." Wes smiled as he looked after the two.

"Yupp, mission complete." David chuckled, watching the two with interest.

"Everything worked out perfect for everyone. They're finally together and we don't have to hear the lovesick mooning from both of them."

"I know." David chuckled.

"Operation Klaine, perfect success." Wes raised his hand for a fist bump.

David returned the gesture, his smile faltering as he watched the couple disappear around the corner.

Yeah, everything worked out perfect for everyone.

Except for David Everson.

Who was completely in love with one Kurt Hummel.


End file.
